Prequel to Assignment S
by The Lonely Dark Princess Frost
Summary: This is a revision to Chris and Skyla. Going back I have found that I have become a better writer so I wanted to enhance that story. Anyway, Jill has been dead a year, Chris gets a new young partner but she has some secrets. I am not so great with summaries... take a peak you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chris was annoyed; there was no doubt about that. There was a briefing about a new transfer that was coming into the office the next day.

"Everyone but Chris is dismissed; I need to speak with you." Anderson told the group.

Chris rolled his eyes as he uncrossed his arms.

'Great I get the rookie.' Chris thought to himself.

"What is it Anderson?" Chris asked.

"Chris I'm sorry to do this to you but you're the only without a partner, I'm going to have to partner you with her when she arrives." Anderson replied.

"Her?" Chris inquired.

It had been a year since he had a partner, he didn't see the need for a partner now.

"I'm sorry, but she is technically a rookie. She is highly trained in combat but she hasn't been really been in the field. She needs a partner." Anderson replied.

"Spare me the bullshit Anderson." Chris replied.

"Take the rest of the day off, take the file and prepare your going to have an assignment with her tomorrow when she comes in." Anderson said slightly perturbed with him handing him a file.

"Right," Chris said walking out of Anderson's office.

'Bullshit! Fucking Bullshit!' Chris mentally screamed.

When Chris came in the next he was still rather pissed off but he kept himself contained. Anderson walked up to him and gave him a half smile.

"I'm still really sorry about this. How are you holding up?"

"When does she get here?" Chris asked.

"She should be in here in about an hour, her flight got delayed." Anderson replied.

"Right," Chris replied walking to his desk.

He sat at his desk and stared at his computer screen for what seemed like an eternity. He felt like he was about to fall asleep; he contemplated getting up and getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey," he heard a soft female voice behind him.

Chris spun around to see a tall slender female with black hair and steel grey eyes behind him.

"Chris Redfield," Chris stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Skyla, pleased to meet you." She took his hand and smiled.

"Likewise," Chris replied.

Anderson walked up on them.

"Glad to see you two are getting along. Skyla let me show you to your desk."

"It was nice meeting you Chris." Skyla said taking her hand back.

Anderson started walking towards Skyla's desk; Skyla smirked at Chris and nodded then followed Anderson's lead.

'Well at least she is good looking. Really good looking.' Chris shook his head. 'Don't think like that Redfield that will get you into trouble. She is your partner.'

Anderson and Skyla walked down a few rows to an empty desk, although clean it still had the appearance of being empty for a while. Anderson handed her a file.

"This is your desk, here is a briefing of the assignment you and Chris will be on." Anderson told her.

"Thanks," Skyla responded.

Skyla sat down at her desk with the file reading over it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Chris' voice behind her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," She replied.

Chris turned on his heel and headed for the exit with Skyla following behind him. There was tri-cell facility that been found close by they were headed to that location. As Chris exited the building he slowed his pace so Skyla could catch up to his pace to walk beside him. He examined her more closely out of the corner of his eye. She was around 5'7 to 5'8 very slender until her chest and behind then she was endowed. She was also muscular. She had a nose ring and a lip ring which he was surprised the BSAA allowed her to have. From what he could tell she was in her early twenties.

When they had gotten close to the BSAA issue hummer Chris pulled out the fob and unlocked the vehicle. Chris walked to the driver side and got in, Skyla following suit got into the passenger side. At first the drive was quiet, not much was said between the two. Chris or Skyla would occasionally look over at one another but no words exchanged.

Finally Skyla broke the silence.

"How long have you been in the BSAA?"

"6 years" Chris replied.

"Oh, are you married?" Skyla pried a little further.

"No." Chris stated.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Skyla asked.

"Stop." Chris said bluntly.

"I'm sorry; it was none of my business." Skyla replied.

Skyla looked down at her lap and fumbled with her hands. She was curious about her partner, she figured asking about his personal life might build some trust between them.

Chris glanced over at her and sighed.

"How long have you been in?"

"Right about two years," Skyla replied.

"Didn't realize you were that old," Chris stated.

"I am about to be twenty five." Skyla replied to him.

Skyla smirked, he was trying. Unfortunately she as still bored, she pulled out her phone and went to check it when it was yanked out of her hands.

"HEY!?" Skyla yelled.

Glaring, Chris rolled down the window and tossed the phone out window without a word to her.

"What was that for?" Skyla shouted at him.

"They can track us with that; they will know we are coming with you on that thing." Chris replied harshly.

"Oh, I've never been out of the office." Skyla replied.

"They told me you were highly trained in combat." Chris replied.

"I am but I have never been out of the office." Skyla said.

"Great." Chris replied sarcastically.

Skyla stared out onto the road; she had heard rumors at her old branch that Chris was cold especially after Jill had been killed about a year ago. But she didn't realize he was this cold.

"Hey Chris," Skyla asked after a while.

"Yeah," He replied.

"I need to stop and get a drink. Do you mind if we stop at the next store you see?" Skyla asked.

Chris reached an arm around behind his seat feeling around for a minute after a minute he found a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed it to Skyla. She smiled at him, opening it and took a drink.

"Thanks," Skyla said to him.

"Don't mention it." Chris replied.

After a while, Skyla tilted her seat back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt the car veer off the road and stop. She raised the seat back up and looked at Chris.

"Is everything okay?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah I just need to look over the map." Chris replied.

"If you need me to I can navigate," Skyla said to him.

"No, I need a break from looking at the road anyways." Chris replied.

"Okay, do you mind if I get out and stretch my legs?" Skyla asked.

"Go ahead." Chris said staring at the map.

'This is going to be a lot more complicated than I thought.' Skyla thought to herself.

She leaned against the car and sighed a heavy sigh. She heard footsteps coming towards she turned to find Chris walking towards her.

"Looks like it's probably going another hour or so before we get there." Chris said to her.

Chris leaned against the car next to her. He looked over and her for a moment. He could tell Skyla was deep in thought. Chris went to stand up to get back in the Hummer when she said something to him.

"Chris, what happened to your last partner?" Skyla asked him.

Chris' body stiffened at her questioned.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

"I know she died, but can you tell me what happened?" Skyla asked him.

"It's in the past. Plus I said it doesn't matter." Chris growled.

Chris went to walk off, Skyla grabbed his hand and spun him around and stared him in the eyes. She could see his pain.

"It does matter, I can see it." Skyla said softly to him.

"She couldn't take it anymore after all the shit we have seen and been through. The monsters Umbrella had created and people we have had to kill. Our last mission she lost it and got careless. She was infected, and I had to shoot her." Chris turned away from Skyla.

"Chris." Skyla tone was soft.

"Don't!" He snapped.

Chris wrenched his hand out of hers, he stomped back to the driver side of the Hummer and got in and slammed the car door causing Skyla to wince. Skyla gave him a few minutes to cool before she made her way back to her seat.

Skyla got in and looked over at him sadly.

"Happy Now?" Chris asked her.

"Kind of, I'm glad you opened up to me. I hate that happened to you." Skyla said to him.

"Thanks Skyla, Nobody has really said that to me." Chris replied.

"Were you and Jill more than partners?" Skyla asked.

She knew she was probably crossing the line, but she wanted him to open up to her.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"I'm really sorry Chris." Skyla said.

She put her hand on his shoulder. Chris looked over at her hand and nodded. He put his seat belt on and drove off heading back on track towards the Tri-cell facility. Chris drove for a while longer before he pulled off into some brush; Skyla could see a gate up ahead. Skyla got out of the hummer; Chris got out and ran around the around the vehicle pressing his body against hers.

"Are you crazy?" Chris whispered into her ear.

Chris watched as a guard passed by them he waited a few more seconds before he pushed his body of hers.

"Sorry," Skyla whispered.

Chris shook his head at her; he walked around to the trunk of the hummer and opened it smiling at the vast amounts of weapons he found back there. Chris grabbed two hand guns, a sniper rifle, and a shotgun along with ammunition. Skyla walked up and Chris waved his hand to the weaponry.

"Help yourself," He told her.

Skyla grabbed a knife, a handgun and machine gun along with some ammunition. After Chris closed the Hummer's trunk and checked to make sure that the coast was clear they made their way to the gate.

"Ladies first," He said preparing to give her a boost up to a ladder.

Skyla looked at Chris and shook her head.

"No way Chris."

"What's the problem?" Chris asked checking to make sure they coast was still clear.

Skyla nodded up and frowned.

"I'm not a fan of heights." She replied.

"Are you kidding me? You flew on a plane, you're in the BSAA." Chris stated.

"Heavily sedated." Skyla replied.

Chris looked and saw the guard was coming.

"Sorry sweetheart, we don't have time for this, I got to give you a boost." Chris said getting into position again.

Skyla sighed and stepped into his foot, Chris boosted her up onto the ladder.

"How are you getting up here?" She whispered down to him.

Chris waved here up, Skyla climbed a few rungs up. Chris took a few steps back and he took a running leap and jumped grabbing onto the ladder pulling himself up.

Skyla climbed the rest of the way up resting onto of a pillar waiting for Chris; he joined her a moment later. The guard passed under them, Chris and Skyla looked at each other, Chris nodded towards the facility indicating for them to continue onward. They made their way to the Tri-cell facility; once they were inside they were stunned. It was completely empty; the place had been vacated for a while.

"Let's split up and make sure it's empty; you take the upstairs I'll take downstairs we will meet back up here in 20 minutes," Chris told her.

"Right," Skyla nodded and headed up the stairs with her handgun drawn.

Skyla carefully checked each room but came up with nothing, she looked around nodded satisfied with the results and headed downstairs to wait for Chris. Chris was there momentarily afterward.

"Why are there guards here if they are guarding nothing?" Chris asked aloud.

"I dunno, but let's get out of here," Skyla responded and head towards the door. Chris followed suit. When outside they took the same route out that they came in. Chris boosted Skyla up the ladder and backed up and took a running leap towards the ladder and climbed the rest of the way to the top again.

Skyla climbed down the other side of the ladder and dropped down. She looked up at to see if she could see Chris when a hand slid over her mouth, and a cold rounded metal object was pressed against her forehead. She tried to wiggle out of the grasp of her captor, but their grasp got tighter as she moved. Her only hope was that Chris would see and shoot the person in the head. She tried stomping on her captor's toes but again failed, the captors grasp got even tighter around her.

"If you want to live you will quit struggling."

Skyla rolled her eyes.

'Such a cliché line to use.' She thought

Without warning she heard a shot and the grasp that had her let go, and she heard a thud. She looked up to see Chris lowering his sniper rifle. Chris shook his head and turned down and slid down the ladder.

"What the hell were you thinking going down before me?" He asked Skyla as he approached her.

"I had to get the damsel in distress out of my system." Skyla replied with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris shook his head slightly annoyed with her, making his way back towards the Hummer. Skyla followed slowly to give him some space. Chris walked to the back of Hummer opening the trunk and unloaded his gear; Skyla came up a moment later following suit. Chris sat in the back of the Hummer and watched as Skyla unloaded her gear slowly. Skyla wasn't sure if he wasn't sure if he was watching her out of boredom or if there was something more. She licked her lips uncomfortably as she down her last piece of gear down.

'The plan seems to be working, he would be happy,' Skyla thought.

Skyla walked towards the passenger door and got in, the hatch to the Hummer shut a moment later and Chris was in the driver seat. He started the vehicle and backed out heading back towards the BSAA office. He reached across Skyla to open the glove compartment and pulled out a cellphone.

"I thought they could track us?" Skyla asked him.

"They can," Chris shrugged as he turned the phone on.

"You owe me a new phone!" Skyla snarled.

"Yeah, yeah let me make this call." Chris replied shaking his head at her.

"Hey Anderson, yeah there was nobody at the facility. Isn't that what I said? We had a small run in with a guard. Nothing too big, she's fine. Yeah, I'll write up the report when we get back to the office." Chris ended the call and the phone off.

Skyla tilted her seat back and looked out the window, at some point she must have dosed off because she was jolted awake when the Hummer came to stop. She sat the seat up and looked at Chris questioningly.

"It's getting kind of late, are you hungry?" He asked her.

Skyla eyed him for a moment before nodding. She looked around to realize they had stopped at a diner. Chris was the first to get out, Skyla followed quickly behind him. They were back on the road within the hour. The car ride was almost as quiet on the way back to BSAA. Skyla jumped out of the Hummer almost as soon as Chris parked at headquarters. Chris walked around the Hummer to find Skyla arching her back in attempt to stretch.

"Um, if you want I can do the paper work if you want head on home." Chris said looking towards the building.

"Really?" Skyla asked standing into a straight position.

"Yeah, why don't you head on home. I am sure a kid like you doesn't want to be cooped at her desk pushing paperwork." Chris smirked at her.

"I really don't mind, but I could use to get to my apartment and unpack." Skyla replied.

"Head home, I got this." Chris said walking towards the building.

"I got to grab my things. I appreciate this Chris." Skyla catching his stride.

"Don't mention it." Chris replied.

Once inside Chris and Skyla made their way to the rows of desk, Chris stopping at his.

"I'll see you later Chris." Skyla said to him as she walked off.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said nodding towards her.

Skyla grabbed her things from her desk and head out of the building passing Chris without his notice.

'He's really not that bad of a guy.' She thought to herself.

Once she was in her car she heard a phone ring and sighed. She opened the glove compartment and pulled it out.

"Yeah?" She answered.

There was a smooth voice on the other side.

"Chris tossed my phone out the window; I just go into my car." Skyla said.

The smooth voice made a comment to her.

"I am headed to my apartment now."

The smooth voice said one last thing then the line went dead.

"Asshole." Skyla muttered.

Skyla sighed and started her car; she drove on to her apartment. She was looking forward to a nice hot shower. When she got to her complex, she found a parking spot relatively close. She got out of her car climbed the steps. She really hated how high up her apartment was, but it was a big apartment and in a really nice location. She kicked her shoes off and picked them up and then unlocked the door. Once inside she threw her shoes to the side by the door she walked over to the couch and fell onto it.

After about ten minutes of staring at the wall, she sighed and got up. She walked into her room and pulled out some comfortable clothes; sweat pants and big shirt. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower water. She stripped down and climbed into the shower and squealed when the water hit her; the water was like ice. She turned the cold up in hopes that it would get hot but still nothing. She opted to just quickly wash up and quickly wash her hair. She sighed; she would have to call the landlord.

Once she was out of the shower and fully clothed she walked out and grabbed her bag and went looking for her phone. She cursed Chris once she realized it was lying on the side of the road somewhere. Skyla went to bed and turned her TV on. She sighed and shut her TV off and got up a book and turned on the lamp beside her bed, she didn't remember getting drowsy but she at some point she fell asleep; she dreamed, but the dreams weren't her typical escapades that she was used to. She dreamed of a particular dark haired muscular man pinning her to a wall. Skyla's eyes flew open, and she rose up.

"What the hell was that?" she kind of asked to herself. 

Skyla looked over at her alarm clock and sighed it was 5:30 she would never get back to sleep now. But on the plus side the BSAA office had a female dressing room with a shower maybe she could finally get that nice hot shower she wanted last night. Skyla got dressed into jogging clothes and packed a bag with some clean work clothes in it. She hoped nobody was there, and she could get dressed, and everything before everyone else got there.

Skyla got into her car and drove the twenty-minute drive to work. She slid her badge and went in luckily her badge acted like a key.  
She went to her desk and booted her computer up. She made her way to the women's locker room and turned the handle. It was locked, and she couldn't slide her badge to get in. Right beside her was the men locker room so she decided to try it. It was unlocked. She looked around and saw that the building was empty.

'You know what fuck it, no one is going be here for hours so no one would ever know.' Skyla thought as she walked into the locker room.

She undressed and walked into the showering area. She turned the hot water on and sighed a huge sigh of relief when the hot water hit her. The door to the locker room opened, but she couldn't hear it over the water running. Skyla closed her eyes and turned her back towards the water. Skyla heard the gasp and opened her eyes. There stood the very person that woke her up with a towel around his waist.

"Chris!" she turned and tried to cover up.

'Shit!' She thought. 

Skyla hadn't grabbed a towel because she figured she would be able to finish and dry off and before anything like this would happen.  
Skyla shut the water off, as Chris walked behind the lockers and grabbed another towel. He walked back towards her he stopped behind her and wrapped the towel around her. 

"Thanks" she said as she placed the towel into place and turned around.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you know there is a women's locker room?"

"Yes, it was locked, and my water heater at my apartment is broken or something anyways I figured I had gotten here early enough that no one would be here. I looked through and everything and didn't see anyone."

"I've been here about half an hour I was in the training room." Chris shook his head and smirked.

"I see well if you don't mind I would like to get dress and forget about this moment." She looked down at her feet embarrassed and tried to walk by Chris.

Instead, she slipped and fell on her butt in front of him.

Are you okay?" Chris kneeled down next to her.

"Fine." Skyla tried to get up and slipped again, Chris stood and bent down and grabbed her by the shoulders to stabilize her and lifted her up. Skyla looked up and smirked.

"Thanks." Chris nodded, and Skyla went to step and around him, and she slipped once again and knocked them both over with her landing on him.

She lifted herself and tried to apologize but instead found herself staring into his eyes, Skyla licked her lips and felt herself moving towards Chris, or maybe he was moving to her. Either way, their lips met and Skyla senses went a million miles a second. Chris's tongue darted out and ran across her lips, and Skyla gladly opened her mouth and let her tongue meet his. If she had thought her senses we going crazy before she had no idea what her senses were doing now were doing at this very moment. Skyla broke the kiss and finally managed to get up and walk to where her clothes were.

'What the hell was that Skyla.' She thought to herself.

She heard the water turn on and sighed. She opened her bag and pulled out her clothes. Starting with her panties, she pulled them on slowly and pulled them up and under the towel. Next, she pulled out her bra. She dropped her towel, then putting her arms into the loops she brought her bra straps onto her shoulders and fastened it together.

Skyla could feel Chris's eyes on her. She grabbed her panties and quickly put them on next she grabbed her pants and slid into them and fastened them. She pulled on a tank top and pulled a button down shirt over it. She pulled on her knee high boots tied them and took one last deep breath, grabbed her bags and left the locker room, secretly wishing she had turned and snook a peek at Chris.

She walked to her car to drop her bags off. She opened her trunk dropped the bags in and closed it. She turned walked back to the office. Skyla sat down at her desk, pulled a brush out of a drawer and brushed her hair and quickly pulled it into a simple ponytail. Skyla put her brush back into a drawer. She turned her chair so that it wouldn't face Chris's desk at all.

Chris quickly finished his shower and got dressed.

'What the hell were you just thinking Chris? Not only is she a lot younger than you she is your partner. Didn't you learn anything with Jill?' He thought to himself.

He hoped things wouldn't become awkward between them. Chris walked out to his desk and sat down; he ran a hand through his hair and turned on his computer. Suddenly the images from the kiss in the locker room and he stiffened; all of him. Chris took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He looked over to where Skyla's desk was and sighed, she had her chair to where she wouldn't have to look at him, either she was being immature about this, or maybe she was just trying to clear her head as well. He hoped for the later.

When his computer finally booted up, he opened the messenger and stared at it. Finally, he started typing,

[We need to talk how about lunch?] and clicked enter.

Skyla stared at the screen for a minute before responding,  
[I agree we do, but I don't think lunch is a good idea after what just happened.]

Chris glared and answered [Look, we shouldn't talk about this over the work messenger, they monitor this, lunch would be the better idea, I will replace your phone then too.]

Skyla sighed and typed [Fine.]

She really didn't want to discuss this, but then again HE would be monitoring the text messages so discussing this through text wouldn't be a good idea either.

Time seemed to drag slowly by while Skyla and Chris contemplated to themselves how they were going to handle this situation. Finally, Skyla heard Chris walk up behind her.

"Ready?" Chris asked her.

Skyla got up, nodding and followed Chris out of the BSAA building.

"Yours or mine?" Chris asked.

"I really don't know the area." Chris started walking towards his car.

"I need to grab something out of my car." Skyla walked to her car grabbed the purse and her other phone. She checked it no missed calls. She walked to Chris's car and got in.

"Is anywhere fine or do you eat anything special?" He asked her

"I'm vegetarian." She replied

'Could have fooled me the way you went after my face. **'** Chris thought to himself

"That makes it a little trickier, but I know of a perfect place." Chris responded.

Chris pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

"We should um probably talk about what happened this morning." Chris started.

"Let's wait till we sit down in the restaurant," Skyla responded trying to delay this conversation as long as possible.

"Ok, fine." Chris pulled into a parking lot and into a parking spot.

Skyla looked over at Chris, and Chris nodded like there was an unspoken question he was answering. Skyla got out the car first and walked around to the front of the car. She was trying to make sure she was in sight of people to make sure another kiss didn't happen. Chris got ou the car and started walking towards the restaurant's entrance with Skyla following him. He held the door open for her when they arrived, and Skyla walked right passed him, and Chris followed her in. They were seated immediately.

"So about this morning." Chris started.

"You waste no time do you?" Skyla looked at him.

"Anyways about this morning, I don't want things to become awkward between us." Chris started again.

"You mean more awkward." Skyla replied.

"Right, anyways I don't regret what happen, but it shouldn't happen again." Chris said.

Skyla looked down at the table.

"I agree. I like you as a partner Chris, I don't know what impulse me to do that, but we are partners, there shouldn't be this sexual tension between us."

Chris nodded his agreement. There was a momentary silence between them before the waitress came up with the menus,

"Do you know what you want to drink?" The waitress looked at Chris and smiled and then looked back and Skyla.

"I'll go with water," Chris responded.

"Water," Skyla replied with malice.

The waitress walked away.

'What the hell was that about.'She thought to herself.

"Anyways on to the next thing. What phone company are you with?" Chris looked to Skyla.

She told him the phone company she was with.

"What model was your phone?" Chris asked.

"Samsung" Chris nodded.

The waitress then came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" Chris looked to Skyla and then said,

"I think we need a few more minutes." The waitress walked off. Skyla actually opened the menu and looked through.

"Wow, this place has a lot of options," Skyla remarked finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris opened his menu he felt like the kiss hadn't been resolved. But they had discussed it, and they both agreed that they shouldn't have kissed so he was somewhat satisfied with the outcome. Also, things didn't seem as awkward between them now. He read through the menu and decided on what he was going have; he then closed the menu and set it aside.

Chris and Skyla talked a few minutes while they waited for the waitress to come back to take their order. Once she did come back, they resumed talking, when their food came, they ate with little talk. When they got their checks, Skyla noted that Chris got an additional slip of paper. But to Skyla's surprise, Chris tossed it aside. They put the money on the table with a small tip and got up and left.

Skyla followed Chris out the restaurant staring at her feet. She stopped when she walked into a solid figure. She looked up and realized it was Chris' back.

"Sorry." Skyla apologized.

"It's okay, hey listen the cell phone place I mentioned is right over there why don't we just walk? It's nice out." Chris responded.

Skyla nodded, and Chris started walking again. Suddenly Skyla felt her purse vibrating. She reached in to shut it off she kept digging in like she was looking for something, so it wasn't suspicious. She didn't need to explain this early why she had two phones.

"Lose something?" Chris was stopped and looking at her.

Skyla scurried and found Chap Stick and quickly pulled it out.

"We are walking in the sun don't want my lips to get chapped from the sun," Skyla replied hurriedly.

Chris stared at Skyla as she applied the Chap Stick. He started to remember the kiss from earlier; he licked his lips then mentally kicked himself. He turned and walked the rest of the way to the store and went in. Skyla followed him slowly smirking to herself. Chris was already talking to a sells guy. Skyla figured she would look at phones; Chris seemed to know what he was doing.

"Skyla, hey come here for a second," Chris called out to her and waved his hand towards him. Skyla sat the phone down she was looking at and walked over to him with her eyebrow raised.

"Hey listen they don't make your phone anymore, but they just got a shipment of new phones. Nick says the iPhone is similar to the phone I threw out the window. So is the iPhone okay as a replacement?"

"Yeah, that is fine. Thanks." Skyla smiled at Chris.

"I'll take one then." Nick got the phone ready, and Chris and Skyla walked out. Chris handed Skyla the bag. They walked back to Chris' car, and Chris drove back to the BSAA headquarters.

"By the way, don't bring that on a mission. If I throw that one out the window, I'm not replacing that one."

Skyla stuck her tongue out at Chris. Chris smiled and shook his head at her antics. He pulled into a parking space at headquarters. Chris got out, and Skyla stopped him and the back of his car.

"Listen Chris, I really appreciate you replacing my phone, you didn't have to."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have first told you to put it away." Chris replied

"We should really get back inside. I think this might have been longer than our hour." Skyla replied.

She went to walk back inside, and Chris grabbed her arm. Skyla turned and looked at him curiously. Chris stared at her.

"You're hiding something," Chris said to her.

"What?" Skyla asked him incredulously.

"I can sense it, your hiding something from me," Chris replied to her.

"Chris you're crazy."

"No, you do not want me to know something."

Skyla thought quickly on her toes. She closed the distance between her and Chris reached up and pulled his face down to her and kissed him. She knew HE could see this, but she would explain it better. HE was currently watching almost EVERY move she made that wasn't in a building by satellite. But she had to get the heat off this topic. She deepened the kiss by rolling her tongue across his lips. Chris' tongue met hers, and they moaned simultaneously. Skyla broke the kiss before it got heated. Chris just stared at her. Skyla smiled at him.

"That is what I was hiding."

"A kiss?" He asked confused.

Skyla rolled her eyes.

"The fact I wanted to kiss you."

Skyla walked back into headquarters. She walked into the women bathroom. She pulled out her other phone and saw HE had left her voice mail. She quickly dialed her voice mail and listened to the message.

"Call me." the smooth deep voice responded to her voice mail message.  
Skyla took a deep breath and sighed. She opened the contacts and clicked on his name.

"Sorry, he was right there. I know, but I don't want him finding out too early. I am just going with the mission you gave me. Well if I have to seduce him to get him to trust me then that is what I am gonna do. I am not your property." Skyla slammed the phone closed.

'What have I got myself into?'

She really liked Chris, but maybe he was just a little too much trouble. Maybe she still had time to get out of this job and mission. She could run for it, get rid of her phones, change her look. Who was she kidding if she tried to get out of this mission like that he would find her and kill her? Skyla washed her hands and went back to her desk. Passing Chris along the way, he shot her a look and but went back to work. Anderson walked up to Chris and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Just working," Chris answered.

"You and Skyla getting along good?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah." Chris turned to look at Anderson.

"Good, because I think I am going have another mission for you guys in within probably about a week."

Chris nodded. He pulled up his work messenger.

[We might be on a new mission within a week.]

Skyla looked at the messenger.

[Okay.]

'Shit, he is moving faster. I have to do something.'

[We need to talk outside of work.]

Chris stared at the monitor and started typing.

[Where do you want to talk?]

Skyla thought for a second.

[How about my apartment?]

Chris stared at the computer,

[Are you sure that is such a good idea?]

Skyla shook her head but started typing

[Well, it's the only thing I can think of. I don't want talk about this over the work computer.]

[Okay, just let me know where it is, and what time.]

Skyla sighed, Chris was going hate her after this, but at least he would be safe. Another person wouldn't die because of her.

[604 E 9th St. Apt 628 how about we ditch work for the rest of the day and just go there now. This is work related kind of.]

Chris entered the address on his PDA and shut his computer down. He looked over to Skyla's desk, but she had already left. Chris sighed and walked out of headquarters, he walked to his car got in and started it. He rolled down the window and was about to put the vehicle in gear to reverse when Chris looked up to see Brads standing with his arm on top of his car and Brads looking down at him with a smirk.

"Meeting someone?" Brads asked him.

"Kind of. I really need to go." Chris responded

"Meeting Skyla?" Brads said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Chris rolled up his window and back out of the parking spot.

He followed the PDA's GPS to the address Skyla gave, she was acting a little dodgy, he really hoped that she wasn't setting him up. He got out of the car and went up to the door. He hit the buzzer, and Skyla's voice came on.

"Chris?"

"Yeah."

Chris heard the buzzer and the door unlocking. He opened the door and climbed the stairs to the 6th floor. His body was tensing, he was slightly nervous not knowing what he was walking into. He walked up to door 628 and knocked.

"Hey." Skyla opened the door looking taut.

"Hey, What's going on?" Chris asked.

Skyla opened the door more and moved to let Chris in.

"So, why are we here, what's going on?" Chris asked looking around at the apartment.

"Chris, this is going to be a long story maybe you should sit down," Skyla replied.

Chris walked over to the couch and sat down, noting how comfy it was.

"Nice place you got here by the way."

"Thanks, can I get you a drink."

"No, but why don't you cut to the chase."

Skyla nodded, sat in the chair adjacent from Chris. She looked at the floor and took a deep breath and sighed. She looked back up and noticed Chris staring right at her.

"Chris, there is somethings I need to explain, a lot of things in to be honest. This mission that came up is a trap. Someone is trying to kill you, Chris."

"What do mean? How do you know this?" Chris sat up and looked around alert.

"Because I was hired on as your partner, but I am being paid by someone else to help make sure you die."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say Anderson is trying to kill me?" Chris asked disbelievingly.

"No, when Anderson hired me, he just hired me as your partner. Chris, my actual boss, you know very well."

Chris looked at her in shock.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Chris, I don't want to help this person kill you anymore. The person who hired me, he made me believe you were this horrible person. But with me working with you I have come to understand that he is just trying to kill you. I don't know your past with him."

"Who is it Skyla?"

"Albert," Skyla replied

"Albert?"

"Yeah," Skyla answered

"I don't know any Albert." Chris stood and started pacing

"Why are you telling me this, what do you gain out of this?" Chris asked.

"Chris you do know Albert, You know him very well," Skyla replied.

"The only Albert I know is dead. Has been dead for 3 years." Chris snarled.

Skyla shook her head and stood. She rested her hands on his shoulders to stop Chris from pacing and so she could look into his eyes.

"No Chris, he's not dead," Skyla replied.

"Wesker is alive?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid so," Skyla nodded.

"He's trying to kill you, Chris," Skyla replied.

"I don't believe you, I killed him, and I watched him die!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, the viruses that he has been using brought him back," Skyla replied.

"Traitor!" Chris yelled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chris I'm sorry, I would have never taken this mission if I would have known."

"Known what Skyla?" His tone was harsh.

"That you're not the person Albert made you out to be," Skyla said turning away from him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chris asked her.

"I don't know, all I know is I am going to have to pack up and get the hell out of here," Skyla said.

"I can't allow that, you know I am going have to take you to station and have you arrested," Chris replied.

Skyla spun on her heels and stared at Chris.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked him

Chris pulled out his gun and walked towards Skyla. Skyla backed up from Chris and glared at him. Chris advanced and grabbed Skyla's arm.

"You're not taking me to station alive Chris!"

Skyla kicked Chris in the shin and ran to her bedroom; she slammed the door and locked it. She looked around for her gun cursing herself for not better organizing her room. She ran to her closet and grabbed her Browning .32 ACP. She did not want to kill Chris, but if it meant her safety maybe just maybe, she would maim him a bit. Chris followed her to her room with a slight limp from her kick.

"Skyla, what did you expect? For me to say, 'oh you're just trying to kill me because Wesker hired you, so I will let you go? I forgive you Skyla!" Chris yelled through the door.

"No Chris, I was hoping you would hear my side of the story! Chris if you take me to station they will kill me, and Wesker will just send someone else to kill you." Skyla yelled.

"Skyla let me in!"

"Not until you agree to not take me to the station, your life is not the only one at risk; there are other people's lives at risk here too!" Skyla pleaded with her back against the door.

"Skyla I can't just let you go," Chris said sadly to through the door.

"Just hear me out, Chris! I'm forming a plan in my head to take Wesker out, that mission we are set to go on, he is the one that is setting these missions up, it's HIS plan to kill you!"

"Alright, I will hear you out! Just open the door."

Skyla readied her gun just in case he was lying to her and unlocked the door. Chris had his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open and stood in the hallway with his gun pointed at her.

"Explain." He said to her.

"Look I don't have all the details on the actual mission, I just know I got a call from him earlier, and when I called him back, he made it plain he was pissed, and he was taking matters into his own hands."

"How can I trust that you're not lying to me!" Chris yelled with his gun still aimed at her.

Skyla looked around and thought for a moment she realized she still had her gun pointed at him; she made eye contact with Chris, slid the safety back on she slowly put the gun on and set the gun on the floor without breaking eye contact with him.

"Look, I just disarmed myself and made myself vulnerable to you. How about this, we formulate a plan as we get more details about the mission, you stay here to make sure I don't take off, you drive us to work, EVERYTHING; you're in complete control."

Chris stood there a moment and stared at Skyla.

'Can I really trust her?' Chris sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Alright, Deal," Chris replied.

Suddenly from the living room, Skyla heard her phone ringing.

"Who is that Skyla?" Chris asked.

"How am I supposed to know? My phone is in the living room and might I add you're still holding me at gun point. But if I had to guess, it's him."

"Don't answer it."

Skyla pushed past Chris and went and grabbed her phone. It was Wesker. Skyla took a deep breath and put her finger to her mouth to signal Chris to be quiet. Skyla answered the call and then turned it on to the speaker.

"The plans are set in motion Skyla." Wesker's smooth voice came out of the phone.

"The mission for Redfield and myself?" Skyla asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Got it, anything else I need to know?" Skyla asked.

"After this, I will hold up my end of the deal." The line went dead.

"What was he talking about, holding up his end of the deal?" Chris finally asked after a few minutes.

"He has my family, if I "bring" you to him, he will let them go." Skyla sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"How do you know you can trust him? He has your family hostage?"

"I don't. But sort of, they are living in a house provided by Wesker. My family has been working for Wesker for as long as I can remember, he kidnapped me when I was 5, the plan was to do experiments on me, but he could never bring himself to do it. So instead he kept me and made me do his bidding if I disobeyed he threatened to kill them."

"Since when did Wesker care if he experiments on children, he didn't think twice about testing on Lisa Trevor."

"I don't know Chris, but he said I was too valuable to experiment on."

It all made sense to Chris now.

"So if I had brought you down to the station and told them everything he would have killed them?"

Skyla only managed to nod.

"Okay I am completely on board now, let's go to my place and get some things I need."

Skyla looked at Chris finally, slightly confused and got up. She walked to the door and opened it, gestured for him to lead the way. It was a quick run, clothes, shoes, a few other different things; they were back at Skyla's place within an hour.

When they got back Skyla starts fixing dinner, quietly, avoiding Chris's glances, she really hated the pity vibes she got from him.

"Sorry I don't have any meat in the house, if I had known that I was going to have a guest, I would have bought some."

"Don't worry about it," Chris smirked at her.

"Chris you're so bipolar."

"How do you figure?" Chris looked at Skyla quizzically.

"Not two hours ago you were calling me a traitor and ready to turn me in. Kill me even, now you're civil and now you back to acting as though we are best friends, I don't get you." Skyla replied.

Chris sighed and responded with,

"I would do the same thing if Claire were in this situation."

Skyla gave Chris a sad look.

The mission they were supposed to go on was halted with no explanation. So over the next couple of weeks, Chris wound up closing out the lease on his apartment and moving in with Skyla. Skyla had tried to upgrade her apartment to a two bedroom apartment, but her landlord didn't have any open that she could move into right away.

The only the issue they seemed to have was at the very beginning, and that was the sleeping arrangements. It wasn't that Chris wanted the bed, far from it; but Skyla felt guilty about him sleeping on the couch. They fought and argued a little, but they wound up both just both sleeping in Skyla's king sized bed but with a layer of pillows in between them and with their back to each other. With this living arrangement, Skyla and Chris grew close, but Skyla suspected that Chris had feelings for her now. She didn't want to admit that she had feelings for him too.

One day at work, with nothing else better to do Skyla started to clean and rearrange her desk. In doing so, she found a Nerf gun. Skyla looked at it, and from sheer boredom, she looked for rounds for it. She smiled when found some. She loaded the gun and turned her chair and aimed for Chris and shot it. It hit him in the head and stuck.

"Boom headshot," Skyla said.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head and pulled the Nerf dart off his head and continued working on whatever he was working on. Skyla glared at him and shot another dart at him this one land on his arm. Chris looked up and threw his hands up, but again continued to work on his work. Skyla got up with the Nerf gun and walked over to Chris and aimed the gun at him.

"Skyla don't you dare," Chris said without even looking up from his work.

"Or what Chris?" Skyla said with a devious smile.

"Just don't do it," Chris warned.

Skyla smiled and shot the Nerf gun hitting Chris in the cheek. He glared up at her. Chris sighed and pulled the dart off his cheek and grabbed the other two and grabbed the Nerf gun with his other hand from Skyla. Skyla eyes widened, she ran to her desk. Chris ran after with her the nerf gun already reload. He stood over her with the gun pointed at her.

"How do you like it?" He asked her.

Skyla shrugged and just stared at Chris with a smirk. Chris narrowed his eyes and shot at Skyla.

"Childish much?" Skyla asked.

"You started it," Chris responded with a smirk.

"Moot point," She replied.

"Hey, it's time to leave anyway, ready?" Chris asked.

"If you lower that Nerf gun," Skyla replied.

Chris smirked and lowered the gun.

When they got back to the apartment, Skyla sat down on the couch, with Chris following suit. Skyla looked over at him just taking everything in about him. Chris looked over at her raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Who knew Chris Redfield could be fun," Skyla responded

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked indignantly.

"Until today you have been mostly all about work," Skyla responded exasperatedly.

"That's not true," Chris said defensively.

"It is true Chris."

Chris stared at her long and hard for a moment. He sighed knowing she was right.

"I'm going to go for a run, it's been a while," Skyla stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea Skyla. What if Wesker calls?" Chris responded, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just couldn't risk it.

"You still don't trust me, do you? Chris I'm not going to risk my family!" Skyla yelled as she got up.

"Skyla."

"No, don't. I thought we got past this. I thought we were partners!" Skyla stormed off to their room and slammed the door.

Chris followed her to the door and stood outside of it. He placed either hand on the door frame and stood there for a moment, he didn't know whether to open it or not.

Skyla went into the room and changed into a sports bra and tight spandex shorts. She then opened the closet and looked in it for a black bag and smiled when she found it. She pulled it out and unzipped the bag.

Chris after a few minutes went and sat back down on the couch. He knew he had screwed up, so he figured he would give her a little time to sulk.

Skyla after installing the pole got her iPod out and found a playlist to suit her mood.

When Chris heard the music, he was slightly curious after a song or two so he got up and walked to the door and opened it a crack. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Skyla hanging upside down by one leg with her eyes closed. She slid down slowly and tumbled backward so that she was upright on her knees. She slowly got to her feet swaying her hips in the process.

Chris continued to watch he opened the door slightly so he could watch.

Skyla did a pick up as she walked to the pole. She did a backward hook and went into a pirouette.

Skyla turned and opened her eyes and saw Chris was watching her.

"Enjoy the show?" Skyla asked with malice in her voice.

"Sorry I heard the music and was curious, I had also come to apologize."

"It's fine I was just blowing off some steam."

Chris smirked, he walked into the room. Skyla walked up to him and stood in front him with her arms crossed.

"So I thought you came to apologize?"

"Skyla, I am sorry about earlier." Chris apologized although now, he was not sorry at all.

Skyla smirked and walked up to him and hugged him. When Skyla pulled back from the hug, she looked up into Chris's eyes. When she saw the look in his eyes she couldn't hold back any longer, she reached up and pulled his face to hers.

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She closed the distance and kissed him. They wasted no time to deepen the kiss. Chris lifted her up, so her face was level with his and Skyla took the advantage to wrap her legs around his waist and moved her hands to his hair and entangled her fingers in his hair.

Chris walked them to the bed and laid Skyla on the bed and climbed on top of her. Skyla ran her fingers down to the base of his shirt and pulled it up slowly until it reached his neck only breaking the kiss so that she could pull it up over his mouth. Chris smiled into the kiss when his shirt was off.

Chris went after Skyla's sports bra; sliding his hands under the bra rubbing her breasts as he lifted the bra up.

"Skyla. Should. We. Be. Doing. This?" Chris asked as he kissed her in between each word.

"Yes." Skyla managed to respond. Feeling his skin against hers felt more amazing than words could describe, and she didn't want this to end.

It took a lot of effort on Skyla's part, but she flipped them over, so she was straddling Chris. She had a victorious grin on her face; she ground her hips into his as she bent down to start kissing him again. The moan she elicited from him allowed her to deepen the kiss automatically. She felt he was already hard through his pants. Skyla ground her hips again so that she could get him to moan again. The moan sent shivers down her spine, she loved the sounds she was making him make.

She broke the kiss to make small kisses down to kiss his jaw; she nipped under his jaw bone and ran her tongue down his neck. She bit his collar bone and continued kissing down his chest, taking the time licking each individual nipple. Skyla continues to kiss down stomach 'til she reached the top of his pants.

She rose up to unfasten his pants, making sure to grab the top of his pants and his boxers and pull both down at the same time. She ran her hands back up his legs. When she got to his hardened member she bent down and lick the tip to tease him a bit, she was pleased to hear a low groan when she didn't continue. Skyla looked up to see Chris's eyes closed anticipating what she was going to do next.

Skyla smiled and bent down and took Chris dick into her mouth. She was rewarded with an "Oh shit!"

She slowly took Chris into mouth inch by inch until she was at the base. She wrapped her hand around his dick and pumped and licked with each bob of her head.

Chris sat up onto his elbows and watched at Skyla continued to pleasure him. His moans excited her; the hairs on the back of her neck stood up each time he moaned. Just before he was about cum, he lifted her head up and motioned for her to come up.

Skyla crawled up on Chris and kissed him. He smiled and flipped them over, so he was on top. He pulled her shorts and panties down. Skyla reached up and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. Chris used this moment to slide into Skyla. Skyla and Chris moaned simultaneously, and Chris pushed further into her.

Skyla reached up and grabbed his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chris picked up the pace and continued to push deeper into Skyla. Skyla dug her nails into his shoulder. Chris moaned and leaned his head down to kiss Skyla. Skyla closed her eyes and kissing him back, she rocked her hips against his to the rhythm and speed that he was thrusting into her. Chris broke the kiss and licked her lips. Skyla opened her eyes and looked straight into Chris's eyes. Chris' thrust went deeper and harder into her his eye began to glaze, and Skyla knew we getting really close, Skyla wrapped her legs tighter around him Chris thrust harder in her causing them both to cum.

Skyla's phone buzzed, but she ignored it. She was in pure heaven with Chris lying on top of her. Chris rolled off of her after and pulled his boxers up, then lay beside of her. Skyla rolled over, so she was on top of him and kissed him.

"You're not going to get that?" Chris asked breaking the kiss.

Skyla shook her head no and laid down, so her head was on his chest.

"Why?" Chris inquired

"I don't want to ruin this," Skyla replied.

Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and took in what had just happened. Soon he fell asleep.

When Skyla knew he's was good and asleep, she reached over and grabbed her phone. It was a text from Wesker.

[Game Over]


	5. Chapter 5

Skyla felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest, her breath hitched, and she couldn't catch her breath. She placed the phone back on the bedside table. Strategically Skyla maneuvered out of Chris' arms, she didn't want, but she felt claustrophobic and needed to move. She quietly got out of the bed and grabbed some clean clothes and made her way into the bathroom and got into the shower. She had so many thoughts running through her head.

'Was it possible that Wesker saw what just happened between her and Chris?' Was the main thought that kept running through her head.

Skyla let the hot water run over her body, she placed her hands on the wall letting the water run down her body. She stood there like that for a few more minutes before she finished washing up and got out. She quickly dried off and dressed, she quietly made her way out of the room, so she didn't disturb Chris while he slept. He was sleeping so peacefully, she didn't want to mess that up.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a shot glass and bottle of whiskey. She poured the shot and threw it back shuttering at the taste and burn as it slid down her throat. Skyla sat on the counter and poured herself another shot and threw it back, still wincing at the taste of the alcohol and it burned its way down her throat. She placed her face in her hands and sighed trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

'Does this mean the mission is no longer halted?' She thought.

She picked up the bottle and poured another shot and threw it back.

"Celebrating without me?" Chris asked groggily.

"Not exactly," Skyla sighed

"What's the matter?" Chris asked concerned as he walked around the counter.

Skyla was looking at the ground when Chris got to her. He stood in front of her placing his arms on either side of her. After a moment Skyla looked him in the eyes, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, she leaned in kissing him hard. He could taste the alcohol on her breath; he broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Come on Skyla, talk to me. What is going on?" He asked a little more sternly.

Skyla unwrapped her legs from around his waist and gently pushed Chris out of the way. Skyla made her way to the room and grabbed her phone and walked back to Chris and handed him the phone. Chris opened the text and looked back to Skyla.

"What does this mean?" Chris asked concerned.

"I don't know." Skyla shook her head.

Skyla walked back to the counter, she placed her hands on the counter for a moment before slamming them down. Chris watched her closely.

"Are you regretting it?" He asked quietly.

Chris was afraid she may regret them having sex, he wasn't sure he could bear it either. He knew he was developing feelings for her. Skyla turned slowly and glared at him. She turned back around picking up the bottle of whiskey and poured another shot. She lifted the shot glass and slammed it.

"For the record Chris no, I don't. I just don't know what to do now." Skyla replied bowing her head.

Chris walked over to the counter and moved the bottle away from Skyla.

"This isn't helping you." He replied.

In the moment of silence, Chris heard his phone ringing; his walked into the room and grabbed it from his pants on the floor.

"What is Anderson? What happened to there being a halt of the mission? That quickly? Okay, I understand. Yeah, I got it. Thanks." Chris hung the phone up.

Skyla stared at sadly at Chris from the kitchen. In a hazy decision, she walked towards him, a slight stagger from her inebriated state. When she reached him, she reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek. She could feel the stubble on his cheek under her palm she pulled his face to hers, hesitating for a moment before placing her lips on his gently. Before Skyla had a chance to deepen the kiss Chris broke it, staring down at her.

"What are you doing Skyla?"

"Reliving an amazing moment; one that I might never get to experience again," Skyla replied through half-lidded eyes.

"Don't talk like that, you are going to make it; both of us are," Chris replied with a sad smile.

Skyla frowned at Chris, he sounded so sure, but his eyes said differently. She let her hand fall to his arm, gently rubbing his bicep. Chris leaned down and kissed her forehead, Skyla laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Chris felt a slight wetness of his chest. He attempted to pull her back, but Skyla wrapped her arms around his waist and wouldn't let go. Chris smirked slightly at her the child like act but wrapped his arms around her. He understood, she wanted comfort.

"I'm sorry," Skyla said after a minute into his chest.

"For what?" Chris asked concerned.

"For believing Wesker, for playing in his charade, and attempting to bring you to him," Skyla replied.

"Stop, you had no idea what he was doing. He brainwashed you. The important thing is that you decided to do the right thing." Chris replied looking down at her.

"It's late, we should try and get some sleep, and apparently we have a mission in the morning," Chris said to her after a moment.

Skyla nodded, she let Chris lead her to the bed. Chris got in and lay down; Skyla crawled up next to him. She hesitated a moment before she lied down on him and put her head on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this, but whatever it was I am thankful for it," Skyla said to him.

Chris ran one of his hands gently up and down her back. Within a few moments, he could feel her breathing patterns even out. He leaned down and gently kissed her head.

"Chris," Skyla whispered out and nuzzled down further into his chest.

"I thought you were asleep." He said to her.

Skyla didn't reply, her breathing patterns were still the same. Chris smirked, she was asleep, but apparently, she was sleep talker. Chris moved his hand up to the nape of her neck, and with his thumb, he started to massage there. This seemed to relax him more and after a few minutes, he found himself nodding off and a few minutes later they were both asleep.

5:30 rolled around when Chris' alarm when off and Skyla snarled. She went to grab for his phone to toss it across the room but he grabbed hers. Skyla looked up at him and glared, she hated how he was able to get up so early and function so well. Chris attempted to get out of the bed but was stopped, he looked down at Skyla.

"Come on don't do this," Chris said to her.

"Do what Chris?" Skyla asked groggily.

"Don't be stubborn," Chris replied.

Skyla shifted, practically climbing onto of Chris keeping him from getting and tried to go back to sleep. Chris had learned really quickly that Skyla was not a morning person, and she did not like getting up. Chris smirked and flipped Skyla over on her back with little effort. He pinned her arms above her head and leaned down and kissed her. Skyla wrapped her legs around Chris' hips and rubbed against his morning erection. Chris moaned a deep throaty moan; Skyla used this as an advantage and gained access into his mouth, the two dueled for dominance for a few moments. Chris gently pulled back breaking the kiss and looked down at Skyla.

"Do we have time for this?" Chris' gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" Skyla groaned and glared at him.

Chris let go of her arms and untangled her legs from around his hips. Skyla pouted at him as he backed off of her. Skyla sat up and watched as he grabbed clean clothes.

"You're seriously doing this?" She asked him.

"I'm taking the first shower," Chris replied.

Skyla threw herself back onto the bed dramatically and sighed. Chris walked into the bathroom, Skyla got up, she was too worked up to go back to sleep now. She made her way into the kitchen, gathering things to start making coffee when she heard the shower water start running. She stopped and stared at the wall and grinned deviously. She walked quietly back into the room and started stripping. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. The bathroom was nice and steamy, and Chris was already in the shower. Skyla bit her bottom lip as she quietly made her way across the small bathroom. She carefully pulled back the shower curtain and climbed in. Chris turned and smirked when he saw her behind him.

"I wondered how long it would be before you joined me."

Skyla stepped forward and pressed her body against his. She placed small kisses on his shoulder blades, reaching out she teased his muscles on his ribs. She ran her fingers down further until she got to what she really was after his hardened member, causing a growl from Chris. Skyla nipped her way up his shoulders to his neck leaving red marks. Chris grabbed Skyla's hand setting a pace for her causing Skyla to smirk.

"Is this what you really want Chris?" Skyla asked.

Chris moaned but stopped her he turned and pinned her against the wall his erection sliding between them causing him moan again. Chris reached down grabbing Skyla by the thighs and lifted her up. Skyla smirked down at him, placing her hands on either wall to stabilize them and wrapping her legs around him. Chris leaned up and kissed her hard as he guided Skyla down onto his cock. Skyla broke the kiss, throwing her head back and moaning. Chris latched his mouth onto the base of her neck as she slid up and down his hardened member. Chris pushed her back into the wall as he thrust into her. Skyla brought her left arm and tilted his head up looking him in the eyes before kissing him. Skyla brought her other arm down using it for leverage to help her to keep pace as Chris thrust in her. Skyla's moans were starting to send him over the edge; she pulled back from the kiss, biting down on her lip as Chris slammed into her on final time sending them both over the edge.

"Fuck me." Skyla panted

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just did," Chris replied.

Skyla opened her eye to find Chris smirking at her. She leaned down and kissed him gently before unwrapping her legs from around him. Chris finished his shower, stepping out to let Skyla shower after he was done. They ate breakfast slowly and with small talk. Neither one of them really wanted to head to HQ. Both of them knew there was a possibility that one of them may not make it out of this mission alive. The drive to Headquarters was quiet and tense, both of them passing silent glances to each other. Once at headquarters, Chris put the car in parked and looked at Skyla

"If I don't make it out of alive make sure Claire is well guarded until Wesker is dead," Chris asked her.

"Chris, you don't have to worry about that. You are going to make it out of this mission." Skyla replied.

"Skyla you don't know that," Chris said to her.

Chris went to get out of the car and Skyla grabbed his causing Chris to look at her.

"I promise you, you're going to make it out of this mission Chris," Skyla said to him.

Once inside they were briefed on the mission. They would enter a mansion, from the details of it Skyla wasn't familiar with. Although she wouldn't have let it show that she was in front of Anderson even if she was familiar with it. Supposedly there had been news of a new virus, Anderson wanted it stopped before there was another Raccoon City incident. Chris and Skyla would occasionally swap looks either of concern or some other emotion all though Anderson didn't know the reason behind it, he just figured it was the situation.

Skyla went into the female locker room to change into her BSAA issued uniform. She purposely took her time pulling her lavender shirt on and pulling everything out of her jeans, pulling off her jeans and changing into a pair of tight black pants. Just as she was fastening her pants, she heard a knock at the locker room door.

'He sure is impatient.' she thought to herself.

She walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Do you really not have any patience, Chris?" Skyla asked as she opened the door.

Chris looked at her quizzically.

"I was just making sure you were okay." He replied

"I'm fine, give me 5 more minutes, and we should be good."

"Hey, do you mind if I come in since you're already dressed."

It was more out of formality for everyone around than for her, he figured she didn't mind. Skyla smiled at him and opened the door to let him in. A few of the other guys were looking from their desks as Chris walked in, Skyla let the door swing close.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chris asked her.

"Chris I'm all right, I'm just trying to formulate a plan in my head." She replied.

Skyla walked off to her locker with Chris following behind her.

"Any ideas worth sharing?" He asked

"Not now." Skyla nodded to her left, but it only looked like she was turning her head to look at Chris.

Chris was surprised to see the camera from the corner of his eye.

Skyla sat on a bench and put on some sneakers. She got up and closed the door. She left her iPhone in the locker.

Chris walked to the door, and Skyla followed suit. Every person was staring at the door when the two walked out. Chris just kept walking shaking his head at a few of the questioning looks. He walked out of the BSAA headquarters with Skyla beside him. Skyla cheeks were slightly pink from the looks she got from the other members of the BSAA. Of course, there had been rumors about them because they were close. But until last night those said rumors had been false.

Once they got to the BSAA issued Hummer Chris got in, and Skyla followed suit on the passenger side.

"So what's the plan?"

Skyla told the plan to Chris, he would grumble occasionally, and they would tweak where it needed to be tweaked.

Once they were satisfied with the plan Chris, put the Hummer in reverse, and they left the BSAA headquarters. It was a long, tedious drive; they exchanged small talk and little banter back and forth. About three-quarters of the way there, Chris pulled over hiding the vehicle in the brush. They got out and prepped.

Skyla brought three first aid kits, two Fabrique Nationale FN, a Glock 26 and Taurus 444;

The Glock 26 and the Taurus 444 were concealable. She also grabbed two knives and tons of ammunition.

Chris grabbed two Glock 18's, a large knife, and an M107 LRSR, along with two first aid kits, with an ample amount of ammunition. When both had their gear in a place they liked, Chris closed the Hummer door.

Chris pulled out a PDA and entered their destination coordinates. They had about a two and a half mile trek ahead of themselves.

They started out going northeast to cut a little off and save on some on the trek. They kept going this way for a while, but when they were about a quarter of a mile there, they started to head east just to have a direct route to the mansion.

After a while Skyla has to stop and rest, she was really was regretting not keeping up with her runs. Chris sat down beside her and put his hand on her knee. She looked over and smile.

"Are you okay Skyla?"

"Yeah, just a bit out of shape apparently."

"Should have been going to the BSAA gym."

"I prefer running instead of being on a treadmill."

After that things between them were silent. Chris got up first and held his hand out to help Skyla up. They continued until they finally stumbled upon the mansion. It was exceptionally large, large enough to be another training facility.

Chris's heart dropped at the sight of the facility. The place looked identical to the Spencer mansion, both the one in the Arklay Mountains and the one where he had thought Jill had died initially.

Skyla, on the other hand, had a different fear of this place. This was the place Wesker had originally brought her when he took her when she a child.

Skyla and Chris exchanged looks and continued to the mansion. Skyla noted how lightly guarded this place was on the outside.

Once inside this place seemed almost entirely deserted. Skyla was starting to wonder if this was another abandoned facility. One look over to Chris told her he was thinking the same thing.

"Should we start checking doors?"

Skyla nodded.

"You take the left side, I'll take the right side. We will meet back up here and then we can check the upstairs."

Chris said and walked to the first door. Skyla walked to the first door on the left and slowly turned the knob to open the door.

It was just a sitting room. Skyla looked around the chamber for something useful. She didn't find much, except for a pair of handcuffs and a key. Skyla heard her phone go off. She pulled it out to read the text.

She walked out of the room to see Chris going into the second room. She walked into the chamber.

Chris heard footsteps behind he stopped, and the footsteps stopped.

'Maybe Skyla was going into the next room; I did leave the door open after all.'

Chris continued further into the chamber.

 **BAM**

Chris felt himself being pushed into the wall and a person restraining him. He struggled against them, but they were strong.

 **CLICK**

He felt cold metal around his wrists.

"What the hell?"

Chris was spun around to see Skyla glaring at him.

"Skyla, what is this?"

Skyla grabbed his bicep and pulled him along.

"Skyla talk to me."

Skyla walked down a pair of stairs to a solid steel door. There was a mechanical code for the door. She entered the code 8773.

The doors started to slowly open.

"Skyla talk to me what are you doing?"

"Shut up Chris." Skyla snarled.

Once the doors were open, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down another set of stairs. They turned right at the end of the stairs. They continued down a long corridor and turned left at the end.

"Skyla please talk to me." Chris pleaded with her.

Skyla spun and slammed into the wall. Chris had no idea that she was this strong.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"It's a surprise, Chris," Skyla replied in a seductive voice.

Skyla pulled Chris and grabbed his hand once he was off the wall and pushed him further down the hallway.

Chris noticed her palms were clammy and cold, once at another door. She took her hand away and slid something into his hand, went to the lock and entered another code 2527.

Once inside it Skyla stopped there was huge executive's desk with the back to them.

"Albert, I brought him to you. Now please release my family once and for all."

"Skyla, you have done well. As promised I will release your family."

Chris felt what Skyla put in his and hand smiled. He was starting to doubt trusting her.

Wesker reached over and pressed a button. Four people were released, except they weren't people anymore. Skyla cried out when she saw her parents and brother and sister as zombies.

At first, the zombies walked around in circles for a minute until the smelled the smell of fresh flesh.

 **BAM**

 **BAM**

Skyla turned to see Chris with one of the handcuffs off and shot her parents in the head.

Skyla grabbed her Glock 26 and followed Chris's suit and shot her brother and sister in the head. She rushed the chair she knew Wesker was in spun it around to see a very mutated Wesker.

His skin still resembled a human, but it had a grayish tone, she couldn't see his eyes because of the sunglasses.

Skyla pointed the gun at Wesker,

"You promised me you were keeping them safe you bastard! You call that safe? Them as fucking Zombies...you fucking piece of shit."

Wesker smiled and stood up.

"You broke your end of the deal Skyla," Wesker replied

"Excuse me?" Skyla asked.

Wesker raised his grayish color arm to point at Chris.

"You brought him, but you fully intended on him getting away."

Chris had his gun now trained on Wesker.

Skyla looked between Chris, Wesker, and the 4 bodies on the floor that belonged to her dead family.

 **BAM**

Wesker moved out of the way and was in front of Skyla in an instant grabbing her arm and disarming her. He threw Skyla to the ground. Skyla scooted back way from Wesker.

"Well Chris isn't this another grand reunion but sadly your time here is up."

Wesker aimed up at Chris with Skyla's gun. Skyla jumped up and ran into Chris.

 **BAM**

"SKYLA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Skyla grabbed her shoulder and fell to her knees.

"Stupid girl," Wesker smirked.

"WESKER!" Chris growled out.

Chris aimed his gun at Wesker and Shot him square in the head. Another shot to the mouth. Chris quickly drew his knife and walked to Wesker's body. He bent down and sliced his head off.

Chris then ran to Skyla's side. Her breathing was labored, and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Skyla, Why?"

"Couldn't…Let...him...kill...some...one...else...I...loved."

Skyla smiled at and Chris. Chris stared at her for a moment stunned. He quickly bent down and started treating the wound as best as he could with limited medical supplies he had.

"Can you stand?" Chris asked after a minute.

Skyla nodded, and Chris helped her up.

Everything went black, and Skyla fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damnit Skyla don't do this to me," Chris whispered as caught Skyla before she could hit the floor.

He gently lifted her up in a cradling position and started to walk out of the training facility. As he climbed the first set of stairs back up, he began to think about what just happened.

 _"Couldn't…Let...him...kill...some...one...else...I...loved."_ Chris kept replaying what she had said in his mind.

He looked down at her, it had only been few months since she was stationed with him, but they had grown close quickly. He knew he had developed feelings for her, but until last night he didn't know she had returned them. She had more than proved it though by putting her life on the line for him, it had taken Jill years to even attempt that for him. He looked down at her limp body in her arms and felt a pang in his chest; she just had to kill her family thanks to Wesker. He wondered what other things Wesker had put her through.

Chris stopped for a minute to shift Skyla, he then continued up the next set of steps. As he got to the central part of the training facility, he laid Skyla on the floor. He examined the area where she was shot. He couldn't find an exit wound and sighed, he was scared she was going to need surgery. Chris looked down at her and smiled as he realized he really felt something for her. He sighed and went to lift her up when she shot up into a sitting position and looked around frantically.

"Shh, it's okay your safe. Wesker is dead." Chris stroked her cheek gently.

Skyla's breath evened out, she leaned into his palm.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking up at him.

"You gave me quite the scare, but otherwise I am fine." Chris smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the handcuffs, I was hoping he would believe that I had deceived you enough and brought you to him." Skyla apologized.

"It's okay. Let's get you out of here that shoulder needs to be checked out." Chris put his arm around her and helped her boost her up.

They left the training facility, and they made the 2 ½ mile trek back to the Hummer.

"Skyla was that your family back there…the zombies?"

Skyla was silent for a minute before she could muster up an answer for him.

"Yes, that was my mom, dad, brother, and sister."

Skyla turned away from him; Chris came up behind her and grabbed the non-injured hand, spinning her around. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. He leaned down and kissed her sliding his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Skyla wrapped her good arm around his shoulder tangling her fingers in his hair. Chris wrapped his arm around her waist carefully pulling her body to conform to his. After a moment Chris broke the kiss and wrapped an arm around Skyla to support her, Chris helped Skyla into the Hummer. He unloaded his gear and got into the Hummer. He searched for the closest hospital on the GPS and drove to the there. Skyla pulled out the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked her.

"I'm going to try and get this report done for you," Skyla replied.

"Don't worry about it, just relax," Chris told her.

Skyla shook her head and typed the best she could on the way to the hospital, things were quiet between them. It took Chris about 20 minutes to reach the hospital; he pulled into the emergency loop. Skyla looked over at him and sighed as he got out and circled around to the passenger side and helped her out of the hummer. Chris and Skyla made their way inside; Skyla slightly frustrated with Chris.

"Let me get you a wheelchair," Chris said as they made their way into the emergency entrance.

"Chris I am fine, let me walk," Skyla replied.

"Skyla you could be in shock, please sit down," Chris asked her.

"Fine, if you will quit treating me like I will break," Skyla replied.

Chris sat her down and walked up to the front desk to get her signed it. He explained she had been shot on a mission and that he couldn't find an exit wound. The attendant called to a nurse in the back and prepped a room for her instantly. A nurse came back and called for her. The doctor was in the room and waiting for them when they got back there; he asked many questions, some that Chris felt unnecessary. Chris assumption about Skyla's shoulder was correct, there was no exit wound, and she was going to need surgery.

As they prepped her for surgery, Chris got jittery. It was never fun having another partner to go through surgery, especially not partner he cared for like this. When they were about to wheel Skyla back into surgery, he smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead. Skyla grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"I didn't know you care, Mr. Redfield," Skyla smirked at him.

"Just come out of surgery ok?" Chris looked at her funny and shook his head.

Skyla stayed in the hospital for a few days. She hated hospitals and wished Chris was there to keep her company. Chris, unfortunately, had to return to work and brief them on what happened at the training facility. He took the morning off when she was to be released from the hospital. She was still out of commission from work, though. When Chris returned her home, he was about to head out to go back to HQ.

"You're actually leaving?" Skyla called out to him. 

"Just for a bit, I need to finish a bit of paperwork," Chris replied.

Skyla shook her head and smile seductively.

"Are you really going to leave me here bored and lonely like this?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

She moved to close the large gap between them stopping to where once there was a short distance between them.

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked at what she was saying.

"What do you want Skyla?" Chris asked her.

Skyla closed the distance between them and licked her lips, which made Chris take a step back and also lick his lips anticipating what was about to happen. She grabbed his left hand and kissed his palm. Slowly she moved to planting simple kisses on his fingers. She pulled his hand and placed it on her breast. She grabbed the nape of his neck and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Chris sighed moving his hand to around her waist and pulled her closer.

She broke the kiss only to start kissing his jaw line, moving down his neck to his collar line. Chris lifted her head and started kissing her again. Skyla reached her left hand up running her nails gently under his shirt raking them across his muscled stomach and his chest. Chris moaned into the kiss. Skyla smiled and moved her hand to his back lightly scraping her nails against his back. Chris couldn't take it anymore and lifted her slightly off the floor and carried her to the couch. He laid her down gently and climbed on top of her.

Skyla broke the kiss and ground her hips getting exactly what she wanted out of Chris. He ran his fingers down her body until he reached the bottom of her top and gently lifting her shirt off of her. She reached down and gingerly lifted his shirt up and off of him wincing slightly once she got it over his head. Chris kissed her on the lips, down her neck to her shoulder that was injured. He stopped right over her wound which was stitched and bandaged. He looked at her, her eyes were closed, and head was tilted back slightly. He smirked at this and kissed his way slowly back up to her lips eliciting a small whimper out of her. She wiggled a little under his weight her hips rubbing against his hardening erection. She reached down and fidgeted with his pants for a moment and unbuttoned them. She slowly slid his pants down to where she couldn't reach them anymore. She bucked her hips against him once more. He grabbed her hips and pinned her down.

Suddenly his phone started to ring. Chris and Skyla groaned.

"Don't even look at it," Skyla growled at him.

Chris sighed but still looked at the phone.

"I got to answer it." It was Anderson. Chris leaned down and kissed her.

Skyla growled and slid out from under him, Chris responded to the phone. Skyla walked into the room to give him some privacy. She sat on the bed and looked around. The room was slightly disarrayed, so she started straightening the room. Soon she sat back on the bed and sighed. She heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She called out.

Chris walked in, his pants were back on, but his shirt wasn't. He sat down beside her and looked at her. Finally, she asked, "Everything okay?" still not looking at Chris.

"Perfect, Anderson is not expecting me back for a few days." Chris grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Chris leaned down kissing her hard. Skyla tangled her fingers in his hair. Chris pulled Skyla on top of him as he lay back on the bed; Chris removed her bra gingerly trying to make sure not to hurt her. Skyla went back after his pants, this time, she removed them swiftly throwing them to the floor. Chris smirked into the kiss, Skyla made sure that she got what she wanted. Skyla broke the kiss and looked deep into Chris' dark ones. Skyla took his hands and pinned them over his head leaning down to kiss him again, automatically regretting the position as it put a strain on her injured arm. She winced but kept kissing him, she didn't care how much pain she was in as long as her skin was touching his. Chris noticed the wincing and opened his eyes and saw the pain she was in. He broke the kiss. He tried to loosen his arms but had a tough time.

"Skyla stop for a minute you're in pain." Skyla sighed and let his arms go.

"Are you alright? We can stop if you need to."

"I'm fine," Skyla replied.

Skyla leaned down and kissed him again.

Chris wrapped his arms gently around her and gently rolled them. Skyla with her good arm pulled him and all his weight straight on top of her. Chris reached down and pulled her pants and panties down in one go. He ran his hands up and down her body noticing each muscle tensing as he got closer to her hips. 

"Damnit quit teasing me." She moaned out, Chris complied and removed his boxers.

Skyla laid there panting for a few seconds anticipating his member penetrating her. Finally, Chris slid into her gently, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back. She dug her nails into him the deeper he got in her.  
Once he was fully in her, he started to slide back out only to thrust back into her Skyla would buck her hips against him. They both continued this rhythm Skyla breath hitching each time as he thrust further into her. Skyla leaned up and teasing licked his lips, Chris kept his rhythm, Skyla tightened her legs around his waist, he picked his speed up and thrust harder until he spilled his seed within her. Skyla pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She was shaking from the orgasm.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked concerned; she could only nod.

They laid there Chris holding her, after a few minutes Skyla lifted her head nuzzling his neck placing small kisses on his outer neck. Chris pulled her against him, laying his head on top of hers. Soon he heard her breathing softly against his chest and looked down to find her asleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Skyla woke up several hours later with Chris lying on her chest. She smiled and wrapped her good arm around his neck. She didn't want to wake him, especially since he was sleeping so peacefully on her. She moved her hand to his hair and gently ran her finger through his hair. Chris snuggled down further into her chest and smirked.

"Mmmmm sleep well?" he asked quietly wrapping his arms around her like she was a pillow.

Skyla smiled and kept running fingers through his hair. Chris lifted his head slightly to look at her.

"How did you sleep?" Skyla asked while staring at the ceiling

Chris untangled himself from around Skyla and pulled himself to lie beside Skyla.

"Pretty good, best sleep I've gotten in a few days."

Skyla glanced at Chris; he still had some bags under his eyes but otherwise looked fine. She debated on snuggling up to him or getting up and getting dressed to make them something to eat. She felt her stomach twinge, so she decided on making them some food. She slowly got up and made her way to the closet to find something to wear. She decided on comfy clothes and pulled them on gingerly afterward making her way to the bathroom to clean up her face. Chris watched her, getting up himself once she was in the bathroom. Once Skyla came out of the bathroom, she was slightly disappointed to see Chris half dressed.

She made them an early dinner; they ate with a little talk here and there about what had been going on at work. Once they were done, Chris got up collected the dishes and then proceeded to clean the dishes.

"You know I do have a dishwasher." Skyla teased him.

"Those things never actually clean the dishes, and you have to prewash them so what the point?" Chris replied.

Skyla watched him from the table thinking about what had been going on the last few weeks. The last thing she figured would happen in this scenario was that they were living together. She had thought when taking this job they would go on a couple of missions, and she would wind up having to finish him off. She felt a hard pang in her chest at the thought.

After finishing the dishes, Chris stood at the sink feeling Skyla's eyes burning into his back. He turned and stared back wondering what was going through her head. He laid a towel on the counter that he had used to dry the dishes and his hands and walked over to her planted a kiss on top of Skyla's head. She looked up at him and smirked. They sat on the couch watching TV for a few hours.

The next few days flew by for both of them. Chris got up early one morning to discover Skyla already in the shower and getting ready for the day which shocked him. Chris quietly got his stuff together and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while Skyla finished her shower. The water shut off, and the towel behind him disappeared through the shower curtain. After a minute or two, the shower curtain opened, and Skyla emerged with the towel around her. Skyla came up behind him wrapping her arm around him and planted small kisses on his shoulders. Chris watched Skyla in the mirror as she continued placing more kisses on his back. He turned around in her embrace, tilting her chin up he kissed her lips lightly.

Chris climbed in the shower as Skyla grabbed him a fresh towel. She hung it up and exited the bathroom to get dressed. She went and got ready for work. She wasn't due back for a few weeks, but she felt she needed to come back. Chris had wanted her to wait at least another week before coming back, but she had set it up with Anderson already. She was stuck on desk duty for a month, but at least she would be back, but Chris had assured her he didn't tell Anderson or anyone else the plan that had been devised by Wesker to kill him. According to him they only thought they had stumbled upon Wesker in the mansion.

Chris sighed when he came out of the bathroom seeing Skyla finishing getting ready for work.

"Are you sure about coming back today?" Chris asked concerned about her.

"Chris, I'm fine. I am confined to my desk, even if you have to go on a mission, I am still going to be sitting at my desk until I am cleared by my doctor."

Once Chris and Skyla arrived outside the BSAA building they shared one last look before entering the building. Everyone was keeping quiet, they knew the two were living together they just didn't know the extent of their relationship. She was nervous coming back into the office, there had already been rumors about them before, but Chris told her there were rumors flying around like crazy right now about the two of them. Chris was called into Anderson's office as they passed by to their respective desks.

There was yelling in the office, and everyone was staring towards the office. Chris didn't sound happy about whatever was going on. Skyla tried to keep her eyes on her computer monitor. Chris came out and slammed the door to the office. Skyla looked up towards Chris storming towards his desk. Chris booted up his computer and sat down at his desk. A few moments passed, and his messenger popped up.

'What's going on?' It was from Skyla.

'They have taken you off as my partner and assigned me a new one.' Chris typed furiously

'Maybe it's for the best Chris.' Skyla sighed as she typed her sentence.

Chris looked up and glared at Skyla. She gave a small smile and went back to her work.

Later on in the day and young man came into the building and headed towards Anderson's office. Skyla watched him cautiously. He was slightly taller than her with a small but muscular build. Chris looked up and noticed Skyla staring towards Anderson's office. He looked into seeing someone was in there. Chris sighed and went back to work.

Skyla got up and passed Chris' desk, he turned and watched her; he watched her enter the training room. A frown formed on his face. It was too early for her to be working out. He was about to get up and confront her about this when Anderson came up with the person in his office. Chris glared up at them.

"Chris this is your new partner I was telling you about, this is Piers Nivans," Anderson said with a small smile on his face.

"I have an absolutely fine partner; I don't need this kid following me around like a lost puppy." Chris snarled.

"With all due respects Chris, your partner will be out of commission for a while," Anderson responded with a tone in his voice.

Chris looked to the young kid. Why did they keep assigning him kids? Chris got up and shook his head. He headed to the training room where he had seen Skyla go a few minutes before. He wanted to talk to her about working out before she further injured herself. Anderson sighed and showed Piers his desk. He was two desks behind Chris.

The doors to the training room swung open, and Chris entered the room. To his relief, he saw that Skyla was only on the treadmill. Chris walked up to her.

"Why are you in here? You're pushing yourself a little too hard." Chris said standing beside the treadmill.

"I need to keep myself in some kind of shape while this damn thing heals." Skyla pointed to her shoulder.

Chris sighed. He got up on the next treadmill beside her and started the machine. Skyla looked over and shook her head. She had come to her to clear her mind. Skyla hit a few buttons on the treadmill and slowed it down. She was going into cooling down mode. The doors opened, and in walked Brads with Piers behind him. Brads pointed around showing him different things.

"That's Chris' old partner Skyla. Right now she is the only female stationed in the building. She doesn't talk much except to Chris. She kind of keeps to herself," Brads ended with a smirk on his face.

Piers stared at her for a moment then looked over to notice that Chris was on the treadmill beside her.

"Don't even think about it; from what I hear they are together and have been for a while. Chris is already not too happy that you're here and that his partner has been reassigned, don't go getting ideas." Brads whispered to Piers.

Piers gave Brads a look but shook his head. Brads and Piers turned around and left the training room. Skyla's cool down mode ended. She looked over to Chris going to say something to him but decided better on it. Instead, she climbed down and headed to the women's locker room and took and shower and changed. She walked out and headed back to her desk passing Piers along the way. Piers glanced up at her as she passed him and watched her walk and sit at her desk. Chris emerged two hours later cleaned and showered. Chris passed Piers desk without even glancing at him and headed to Skyla's desk.

"Hey ready to head home for the day?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face. Skyla nodded and shut down her computer and got up. Chris turned headed for the exit with Skyla following right behind him. Piers watched them and turned to see Chris holding the door open for Skyla.

A few weeks passed, and Chris had barely talked to Piers. He may have said a total of 10 words to him in that time. Skyla kind of felt sorry for Piers. She pulled up her messenger one day and sent Piers a message.

'Hey want to go have lunch today?'

Piers studied the message and finally replied back

'Sure.'

'12:30 sound good?' Skyla asked him

'Yeah,' Piers responded.

At around 12:25 Skyla got up and passed Piers got up, and he followed her. They went to what looked like a small hole in a wall restaurant. Skyla ordered a tofu ginger salad, which surprised Piers and he ordered a grilled rib eye steak, which in turn surprised Skyla.

"So Piers how long have you been with BSAA?"

"Not long, I just got out of the Army." Piers looked at Skyla.

"Wow didn't realize you were that old."

"I could say the same about you," Piers responded

Skyla watched Piers eat. She was slightly curious about the male in front of her.

"How long have you known Chris?" Piers asked Skyla.

Skyla slightly was taken aback from the question.

"About 6 months, we were partnered together when I was stationed here. Why?" Skyla responded.

Piers shrugged.

"Just curious is all."

Skyla nodded to him. Skyla and Piers finished up with Skyla paying for lunch.

As they headed back to the BSAA, they exchanged small talk. By the time they entered the building, Skyla was laughing, and Skyla had her arm around Piers' shoulder like they had been best friends for years.

'Maybe this is the way to get Chris to like me,' Piers smiled thinking to himself.

Chris and Anderson were in the lobby talking when he saw Skyla and Piers together. Something about this bothered him. Chris excused himself from the conversation he was having with Anderson and approached the two.

"There you are I wondered where you wandered off to." Chris smiled down at Skyla.

"Piers and I had lunch." Skyla looked over to Piers and dropped her arm.

"Oh really, and you didn't invite me? I'm hurt," Chris put on a fake hurt look.

Skyla smiled at his antics, he really knew how to surprise her.

"See you later Piers; Lunch was excellent we will have to do it again sometime."

Piers nodded at her; Skyla turned and headed to her desk. Chris walked with her, putting his hand on her lower back guiding her.

Around 5 o'clock Chris came to Skyla's desk only to find her not there. Funny he didn't see her get up. He went to the training room to find her there working out. He should have known he would find her in there she had been coming here working out hard to get her strength back to what it was before she got shot. She was bench pressing when he got there. He hoped she hadn't pushed herself too hard he didn't want her overdoing it, she still wasn't 100%. Chris came up behind her and grabbed the bar with one hand and bent down smiling at her.

"How long have you been here?" He asked leaning further down.

"What time is it?" She asked looking around for a clock.

" Around 5," He responded his lips hovering over hers.

She leaned up to kiss him before getting up.

"I've been here two hours apparently." She replied.

"Skyla you can't push yourself like this, you're going to slow down the healing time of that arm," Chris replied.

"Don't worry I am going easy." She replied with a smile.

"Are you ready to head home?" He asked her.

"Yeah, can I take a quick shower before we go?" Skyla asked.

"Of course, come get me when you're ready to leave," Chris replied.

Skyla nodded and left the training room and headed towards the women's locker room. She pulls some clean clothes out of her locker. Skyla heard the locker room door open; she turned to see Chris slipping into the locker room. He locked the door behind her and walked towards her.

"Want some company?" He smirked down at her.

Skyla looked him up and down and smirked at him.

"This kind of company is always welcome. " Skyla replied seductively.


	8. Chapter 8

Skyla sat across from Chris at the table in their apartment. Chris was glaring at her; he was not at all pleased with this conversation.

"Chris please give Piers a chance as a partner. I think you might like him, he is really nice and I think you two might have more in common than what you think." Skyla pleaded.

"Skyla I am done having this conversation with you! That kid is not my partner you are." Chris half shouted at her.

"Chris, Anderson has decided for now I am not your partner. Until this damn shoulder is completely healed, I can't be in the field. This is not up for discussion; either you give him a chance, or you are not going to like the consequences." Skyla warned.

"I don't see why they couldn't just take me off missions until you are better," Chris grumbled.

"Because you are the best the BSAA has got and you know it," Skyla replied.

Chris glared at her for another minute before sighing and nodding.

"Okay fine, what do you want me to do?" Chris asked.

"Be nice and try to bond with him," Skyla replied.

Chris glared again at her, Skyla got up walked over to him; she leaned over and cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. Chris pulled her down onto his lap, Skyla smirked at him.

"Why don't you two go to the shooting range? See which one of you can one up the other," Skyla told him.

"If I do better do I get the girl?" Chris smirked at her.

"You get the girl either way," Skyla replied.

"Fine, I am in," Chris replied.

Skyla leaned in; she teasingly brushed her lips against his at first then pulling back for a brief second before kissing him thoroughly. Chris ran his tongue along her bottom lips requesting entrance to her mouth. Skyla opened her mouth meeting his tongue with hers, Chris battled her for dominance. She relented letting him explore her mouth. Skyla pulled back and smirked at him.

"Good," Skyla told him.

Skyla got off of his lap and pulled him, she smiled deviously while walking back towards their room pulling him along with her.

The next morning Chris stopped in front by Piers desk.

"Want to go to the range?" Chris asked.

"Uh…sure?" Piers replied nervously.

"Come on, get up, and let's go," Chris replied walking off before Piers had a chance to say anything else.

Piers got up and followed Chris out; he was a little scared, to say the least. Chris didn't like him, and he knew that so he was pretty sure they were going find his body in a ditch. They walked into the shooting range and got their targets. Chris found an empty spot for both of them.

"Let's see what you got Nivans," Chris said.

Piers aimed his gun and fired perfectly into the target.

Chris raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Nice shooting Nivans," Chris praised.

"Thanks," Piers replied with a smile.

Chris took his turn, he was almost as accurate. After a while Piers switched out for a sniper; Chris watched him curiously. Again Piers was accurate, almost perfectly.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Chris questioned Piers.

"I was special forces in the Army," Piers looked over at Chris.

Chris looked over at him and nodded with a smirk. He had found a new found respect for Piers. He wasn't just some kid like he had thought, Skyla was right.

"I think that's enough for today, let's get back to the office," Chris told Piers.

Piers nodded, they walked back to HQ not saying anything. Piers went back to his desk, and Chris went to find Skyla. He found her in the training room on the treadmill.

"Do you ever actually do work anymore?" Chris asked as walked into the training room.

Skyla turned and smirked at Chris as she jogged but shook her head at him.

"Nope, I just make sure the BSAA pays me to goof off. I make them think I am working out to build my strength up, but all I am doing is jogging on this treadmill all day, occasionally I sit at my desk and type," Skyla replied.

Chris snorted at her reply; he walked over to her left and pulled up a chair sat down.

"So I took Piers to the shooting range like you suggested," Chris told her

"He is still with us right?" Skyla asked.

"I am hurt that you would even suggest that Skyla," Chris replied glaring at her.

"Just checking Chris, go on continue," Skyla replied with a smirk.

"Like I was saying, you were right; he is a really great kid. He is a great shooter, he also has incredible accuracy. I think he will make a great partner," Chris replied.

Skyla gave him a big triumph smile; she slowed the treadmill to cool down.

"Chris if I thought he was going to make a wrong partner I wouldn't have pushed it. But sometimes your just overly stubborn," Skyla said to him.

"He is still not you," Chris replied staring at her.

Skyla stopped the treadmill and stared at him. She took in a deep breath she then leaned over the rail and looked at him.

"Do you think it's a good idea that we remain partners and continue this relationship? Especially after what happened with Wesker? After what you went through with Jill?" Skyla asked him seriously.

Chris' face hardened as he thought about what Skyla was asking him. He slid the chair back and got up in a huff and walked away from her. Skyla stood up straight and watched as he walked towards the door.

"Chris," She called after him.

Chris stopped at the door for a moment, Skyla got off of the treadmill and grabbed her towel, she was almost at the door next to him when he opened the door and slammed it.

"Shit," Skyla said to herself.

Skyla left the training room and went to the female locker room and took a shower and dressed regular BSAA clothes. As she passed Chris' desk, she glanced at him, but he wouldn't look at her. She sighed and walked to her desk. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

'I guess I could have worded that better,' Skyla thought to herself.

Skyla lifted her head and booted her computer up and started paper work that needed to be done on the upcoming mission. She was half way done when her messenger popped up.

[Something wrong?] It was from Piers.

[Why would you think that?] Skyla replied.

[Because Chris is brooding and you normally would have sent me a message by now] Piers sent back.

[He is pissed off at me,] Skyla replied.

[Well better you than me,] Piers joked.

[Gee thanks, I do you a solid, and this is how you repay me? I will remember this Nivans.] Skyla replied.

[You know you love me Skyla,] Piers replied.

Skyla glared at the monitor for a moment for before she replied.

[Yeah, yeah.]

[Are we doing lunch today?] Piers asked.

[I better make things right with Chris. Rain check?] Skyla replied.

[Of course,] Piers replied.

Skyla sighed and finished her report. She looked over at the clock, and it was close to lunch time. She checked it over and sent it to Anderson. She got up and walked over to Chris' desk. He looked up and glared at her. Skyla rolled her eyes at him; she slid the papers that were on the corner of his desk over causing him to huff in annoyance. He leaned back in his chair and stared harder at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to lunch, but maybe I will go ask someone else. You know that new guy in Bravo in kind of cute," Skyla said getting up.

"Point taken," Chris said grabbing her wrist.

Skyla sat back down on the corner of his desk and smirked at him.

"I thought you brought your lunch today?" Chris asked her.

"I am sure I can take it home," Skyla replied rolling her eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" Chris asked.

"You pick, you know I can typically adapt," Skyla replied.

Chris nodded as he stood, Skyla followed him. Chris drove them to a burger joint that was around the corner from the BSAA. Skyla shook her head; he was still holding a grudge.

They went in and were seated, they looked over the menu.

Chris ordered a burger and fries and water while Skyla ordered a salad with water. When the waitress walked away, Skyla looked back to Chris.

"Chris, I want you to know I loved being your partner before I was pulled," Skyla started.

Chris stared hard at Skyla, he didn't like where this was going.

"Hell I didn't even want to be pulled, but you said it yourself, Piers is going make a great partner for you," Skyla continued.

"Where are you going with this?" Chris asked.

"Back in the training room I word vomited. I said things in the wrong way, Chris. I want you to know I want be your partner. However, I feel like maybe with us in a relationship that it's not the best idea that we are both. I know your relationship and partnership with Jill is a touchy subject but think about why it is Chris, do you want to have to do that again…with me?" Skyla replied.

Chris stared at her for a long moment before nodding. He knew she was right, he hated to admit it.

"I just want to be able to protect you Skyla," Chris replied.

"I know, but what if something goes wrong. I don't want you in that situation again like you were with Jill. It's not fair to ask you to do that," Skyla replied.

"To be honest I don't know if I can do it again," Chris replied bowing his head.

Skyla got up and walked around to Chris side of the booth.

"Scoot," She told him.

Chris slid over to make room for her; Skyla sat down and laid her on his shoulder.

"That's why I won't ask you," Skyla told him.

Chris kissed the top of her head. After that their food was brought to them. Skyla went back to her side of the table, and they ate quietly. They went back to the BSAA HQ, Skyla did some more paper work, and Chris went to the training room. After a couple of hours of training and shower, Chris stopped by her desk to see if she wanted to leave early which she gladly agreed to.

Two weeks later found Skyla sitting in the middle of the combat training room floor waiting for Piers to show up. She had asked him to meet her in here to spar with her. She had been cleared the day before by her doctor along with her physical therapist to start combat training again. She was excited to be able to start training and be able to get back to her old routine again. Piers finally came through the door drinking a bottle of water.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting forever." Skyla said looking at the door.

Piers shrugged and set the water down.

"What have you been cleared to do?" Piers asked walking up to her.

"Everything," Skyla smiled evilly at him.

"Take it slow Skyla," Piers reminded her.

"You ready Piers?" Skyla asked him standing up.

"How much pent up energy do you have?" Piers asked eyeing her.

"Enough," Skyla winked at him.

Skyla and Piers started circling each other; Skyla started looking for weak areas on Piers.

"Chris not screwing you enough?" Piers smirked at her trying to get her guard down.

Skyla licked her lips; she knew what he was doing and smirked at him.

"Oh he screws me well; actually I rode him so good right before we came to work in the parking lot." Skyla winked at Piers.

Piers' eyes widened, he wasn't expecting her to play along with his tricks; Skyla dropped to the floor and swept her leg out hitting Piers in the ankles causing him to fall on his butt. Skyla smiled over at him, Piers' eyes narrowed, and he lunged at her knocking her onto her back.

"I don't need to know yours and Chris' sex life details." Piers said hovering over her.

Skyla smirked at him and grabbed his arm, using her foot she tossed him across the room; she rolled up onto her feet.

"Are you jealous Piers?" Skyla asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked behind her.

Skyla turned to find Chris at the door with his arms crossed glaring at the both of them.

"Sparing?" Skyla replied with an innocent smile.

She knew she was in trouble, but she was hoping to get out of trouble.

"I can see that," Chris replied shaking his head.

"How long have you been there?" Skyla asked looking back to Piers.

"I heard something about sex life details," Chris said looking at her.

"Okay good, you missed the good stuff," Skyla replied with a smirk.

"You didn't push her too hard did you?" Chris asked Piers glaring.

"No, we just pretty much started." Piers replied.

"You should have had someone here with you two, what if you reinjured your shoulder," Chris said coming to stand next to Skyla.

"Chris I've been cleared by two different doctors, I will be all right." Skyla turned to look at him.

"Come on, I want to see how you are doing then," Chris said smirking down at her.

Skyla turned to Piers and raised her eyebrow, Piers nodded back to her. Piers walked up to her realizing his original tactic wasn't going to work with her. Skyla took a step towards Piers making him step back, Skyla stepped back and watched Piers for a brief moment before side stepping and grabbing his arm. Piers managed to toss Skyla over his shoulder, Skyla leg swept him bringing him down next to her.

"Not bad," Chris stated walking over helping both of them up.

"Thanks," Skyla replied dusting nothing off of her.

"She is holding back," Piers started walking over to his water bottle.

"Why do you say that Piers?" Chris asked.

"She had me breathless when you interrupted earlier." Piers replied after taking a sip of his water.

"She was trained by Albert Wesker, although she was down for a good month; she is going to be hard to keep up with," Chris said looking Skyla over.

Piers looked at Skyla, his face was stoic, but he was slightly nervous knowing that information. He was ex-military, four generations back for that matter so he was combat and weapon trained but the idea of being taught by bio-weapon mad man scared the hell out of him.

"Thanks Piers, I think that's enough for today," Skyla told him.

"It was fun; anytime you want to do it again let me know," Piers replied, he grabbed his stuff and left the room.

Skyla turned to Chris and glared at him. Chris was taken aback by her glare.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Can you not freak out every time I try and bump up my training?" Skyla asked him.

"I'm sorry, I worry about you. I don't want you completely out of commission," Chris said walking up and gently grabbing her face.

"Was there a reason why you came down here?" Skyla asked grabbing his hand and nuzzling it for a second.

"Oh! Actually yes, do remember Anderson asking those weird questions about a week ago?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Skyla asked it.

"He is being promoted, so they want a new captain. Guess who they want for the position?" Chris replied.

"Congratulations, that is great as long as it's what you want?" Skyla asked.

"I'm not sure, I think we might need to get a bigger apartment if I take it," Chris replied.

"Because you will need an office?" Skyla asked slyly.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Okay, why do you sound so worried about it?" Skyla asked.

"I want to keep Piers as my partner, but I want to bring you in as an Intel partner," Chris said analyzing her reaction.

"So I would stay on desk duty? Now that I am cleared to be in the field I would be sidelined?" Skyla asked him, frustration clear her voice.

"Are you mad?" Chris asked.

"I need some time to think on this, all I wanted was to be back in the field. Not necessarily your partner because you and Piers are great together, but I didn't want to push paper work anymore, and now I've been cleared, and that's pretty much all you want me to," Skyla replied.

"That's fine; I would want you to think about it," Chris replied.

Later in the day Piers and Skyla were trying to convince Chris to go out and celebrate the promotion he had accepted.

"Come on Chris, let's go out!" Skyla and Piers both begged Chris simultaneously.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Chris looked up from his computer.

Piers and Skyla looked at each other before nodding to each other. They had wanted to try out a new club that opened up a few months back. Chris had already gone back to typing.

"Phoenix," Skyla replied smiling hoping Chris would give in.

Chris looked up to Skyla, he had heard about this place from the other members of the BSAA.

"Phoenix," Chris stated back to her.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Piers asked him.

"No, I just don't feel like going there," Chris replied going back to typing the report he had been working on.

Skyla walked around his desk and sat beside him on his desk.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" She asked Chris with a tone in her voice.

Chris looked up at her, Skyla smiled at him.

Piers looked over at Chris, he was used to the antics between them, but he was surprised Skyla was pulling this at HQ. Chris looked up at Skyla and smirked.

"I might be persuaded," Chris replied to her.

Skyla looked at the clock and noticed it was around 6 and looked around the office to see if they are the only three left. She looked over to Anderson's office and saw it was dark. She smiled and slid into Chris' lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How might I do that Mr. Redfield?" Skyla asked him.

"This is a start," Chris replied.

"Come on, come out to the club with us Chris please," Skyla leaned down and whispered in his ear nibbling on it slightly in the process.

"Okay," Chris replied; his voice husky.

"Great!" Skyla got up and smiled at Piers.

Chris groaned, and Piers shook his head at her.

"Piers why don't you meet us at Phoenix at 11?" Skyla turned to Piers.

"Sounds good," Piers smiled.

Piers went to his desk and shut his computer down then left for the day.

Skyla turned to back to Chris to find him staring her down. Skyla bit her lip nervously and ran her hand through her hair.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked him.

"Not in the way you think," Chris replied standing up smiling at her.

Skyla eyed him cautiously, backing up a few steps licking her bottom lip.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"Come on, we have had a long day," Chris replied to her.

Skyla nodded, Chris walked towards the exit with Skyla following him cautiously. Once outside Chris turned around facing Skyla. Skyla stopped dead in her tracks eyes widened. Chris took a few steps closing the distance between them; he leaned down and kissed her.

"You want to do this here?" Skyla asked him against his lips.

Chris pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

"You're lucky I didn't take you in that chair," Chris replied.

"Am I now?" Skyla asked smirking at him.

Later that night found Chris planted at the bar, he wouldn't budge. He was on his second beer.

"Come on Chris, come dance with me." Skyla pleaded with him.

"No, I don't dance," Chris grumbles.

"Please Chris, for me?" Skyla smiles and bats her eyes at him.

Chris looks over at her and smirks but shakes his head. Skyla pouts at him and turns to the bartender.

"Can I get a shot of Patron since he won't dance with me?" Skyla glares at Chris out of the corner of her eye.

Chris takes a swig of his beer; he shakes his head and smiles. Piers' comes off the dance floor and sits on the other side of Skyla.

"He still won't dance with you?" Piers asked her.

Skyla shook her head as the bartender hands her the shot. She attempts to pay, but Chris gives the bartender his card. Skyla glares at him and takes her shot. Piers' shakes his head and walks over to Chris.

"Can I dance with Skyla?" Piers asked him.

"Keep your hands to yourself Nivans," Chris replied after he stares him up and down for a minute.

Piers walked backward with his hands in the hair and a smile.

"I would much rather it was you out there with me you know," Skyla wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses Chris on the cheek.

Skyla then follows Piers onto the dance floor. Skyla and Piers both start dancing, and Piers smiles over at Chris. Chris turns and watches them over his shoulder for a moment.

"Are you going to keep my seat warm all night? You know if I had a young girlfriend like that, I would be on the dance floor, even if I didn't want to be. I wouldn't be letting the young stud whisking her off to dance." The bartender chastised him.

Chris turns and looks over his shoulder again.

"I'm not worried about him," Chris replies.

"Really, then why do keep watching them?" The bartender asks.

Chris looked back to the bartender and took another drink of his beer. He sighed realizing he had finished the beer.

"What are you going to do?" The bartender asked him.

Chris stared at the bartender for a minute before he ordered another beer, getting an incredulous look from him. Skyla and Piers danced for one more song before Skyla came back and ordered another shot. She looked over at Chris.

"Why did you come out to a club with us if you're just going sit there?"

Chris looked over at her and took another drink from the bottle. Chris excused himself from the bar; the bartender looked at Skyla for a moment.

"You're torturing that poor guy." The bartender told her as he poured her drink.

Skyla looked towards the direction Chris had walked then back to the bartender.

"How so?" She asked him.

"He is jealous of that kid you were dancing with," the bartender responded.

A smile crossed Skyla's lips, and she shook her head.

"What?" The bartender asked her.

"He has nothing to be worried about," Skyla replied drinking her concoction that the bartender had made her.

"Care to elaborate on that?" The bartender leaned onto the bar.

"Don't tell him, but Piers plays for the other team, he isn't interested in me. Piers is trying to make him jealous so he will dance with me." Skyla replied with a smirk.

"Why are you two torturing him then?" The bartender frowned at her.

"We are not trying to, believe me. We brought him out trying to get to him lighten up and enjoy himself. He works himself way too hard, we wanted him to let loose," Skyla replied looked down at the bar sadly.

Chris came back and sat down back in his seat; he looked over at Skyla and raised his eyebrow at her. Skyla got up and put herself placed herself in between Chris' leg with her back against the bar. She stared into his eyes for a moment before she leaned in giving him a quick kiss.

"What's up?" Chris asked as she pulled back.

"I've been a pain in the ass tonight, pushing you to dance, and I should have just left you to drink. Especially since we dragged you here when you didn't really want to come here," Skyla replied.

Chris frowned at her for a second before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, I came out to spend time with you, and I got to do that," Chris replied to her.

Skyla leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ugh, is that all you two ever do?" Piers said sitting in Skyla seat.

Skyla turned and raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a devious smirk.

"Oh no Piers, we do plenty more. You know all the things I was telling you about earlier," Skyla replied.

"Please keep it G rated," Piers replied making a face at her.

Skyla buried her face in Chris' neck, causing Chris to stiffen a little bit in his seat.

"Skyla," Chris said her name as a warning.

"What?" Skyla asked innocently rubbing her cheek against his neck.

"Maybe we should see about going? I think you have had too much tequila," Chris replied tilting her head up to look at him.

"Define too much?" Skyla smirked.

"Piers do you need a ride home?" Chris asked.

"No I can get a cab," Piers replied.

"Are you sure, I don't mind giving you a ride," Chris replied.

"I'm fine, go ahead and get her home. I'll see you guys Monday?" Piers replied.

"Yeah, If you need anything text us. Come on you," Chris said laying down some cash on the counter.

Chris slid out of his seat and nodded to the bartender. Chris led them out to his car and opened the door for Skyla. Skyla got in, and Chris circled around to the driver seat, Skyla laid her head on the window.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm all right," Skyla replied sitting back up.

Chris nodded and started the car and drove to their apartment. When Chris got to their apartment, he looked over to find Skyla asleep. He got out and circled to her side he lifted her up into a cradling position and carried her to their apartment. When he got to the door, he awkwardly unlocked the door. As he opened it Skyla threw her arm his neck, he smirked and walked to their room with her. He laid her on their bed, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him as he was about to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked half asleep.

"Nowhere?" Chris replied with a smirk.

Skyla leaned up and captured his lips wasting no time deepening the kiss. Chris pushed her gently back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Skyla bit her bottom lip and reached for the bottom of his shirt.

"Moving a little fast?" Chris asked with a smile grabbing her hands.

Skyla stared up at him; she loosened her hands from his grip and moved her hands to grab the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers at first gently touching her lips to his. The kiss became quickly more heated and demanding, Skyla bit down on his bottom lip. Chris pulled back and looked at Skyla, she leaned up and placed kisses down his jaw quickly moving to his neck. Chris groaned when she got to a sensitive area over his juggler right below his ear. Skyla stopped and pressed her lips harder on the area. Chris moaned again and slammed his arm into the bed beside her head. She bit down gently on the area causing Chris to growl and look down at her.

"Something the matter?" Skyla asked innocently.

Chris leaned down and kissed her hard, Skyla ran her hands under his shirt. Chris' muscled tensed under her trailing hands. Skyla brought her hips up to rub against Chris, feeling he was hard through his pants. Chris pulled back from the kiss, Skyla groaned in complaint. Chris smirked down at her; he reached for the hem of her top and lifted it off in a fluid motion. He attacked the base of her neck, biting then licking each spot hit bit; Skyla grabbed a hand full of his chocolate brown hair holding him in place. He moved down to her collar bone scraping his teeth causing Skyla to arch her back. With her back arched he slid his hand behind her grabbing the clasp of her bra and popping it open. Skyla looked down at him and smirked then shook her head at him. With his other hand, he grabbed the offending item and tossed it across the room hoping for it to never to be seen again.

"Are you going to keep teasing me?" Skyla asked.

Chris looked up at her with a glint in his eye, Skyla's eyes widened at that. He placed kisses down to her left breast he took her nipple into her mouth causing her gasp. He smirked and flicked his tongue over it. Skyla gripped the bed sheet and moaned. Pulling his hand from behind her he cupped her other breast massaged it.

"God Chris," Skyla moaned out.

Chris smirked he continued the torture of kisses down her stomach to the top of her pants. He unfastened her pants and pulled them down slowly causing to her whimper.

"What's the matter, love?" Chris asked innocently.

Skyla glared at him laying back. Chris continued his decent. Skyla watched as Chris kissed and sucked the skin of her inner thigh as he descended downward. She jumped slightly when she felt Chris' mouth against her, pressing a kiss into her lower region. He withdrew slightly, only to replace his mouth with his tongue. Her back arched letting out a gasp as he licked and rubbed, tantalizing the folds of flesh and pressing the tip of his tongue hard against her entrance. Her muscles clenched in anticipation, and her thighs locked underneath his hands as warmth hummed throughout her lower body. Chris groaned throatily and pressed his mouth against her once more to suck at the flesh.

Her hands reached outward to grip the sheets tighter as his teeth nipped gently at her clitoris. One of his hands left her thigh and used two fingers to push up the skin above my groin, further exposing the sensitive nub to him.

"Chris," Skyla moaned out from the sensation.

Chris used the sound that erupted from her as encouragement; his tongue rapidly flicked at the exposed flesh. Chris' other hand slid up her body to knead her right breast, palming it and pinching and rotating the nipple between his fingers. Letting the sheet go with of her free hands she went to his wrist briefly before sliding down his arm to bury into his hair. With each flick and stroke of his tongue more and more sounds came from Skyla's throat. Then Chris's mouth closed over the nub, and Skyla threw her head back as she felt heat grow, and with it, a slow flood of intense pleasure, Skyla's hips began moving upwards with the motions of his mouth.

Chris brought a finger up to gently massage her entrance before slowly pushing inside. Skyla was almost at her limit; she convulsed as he pushed more inside of her riding out her ending.

Skyla laid there for a moment breathing heavily, Chris rose from his position and stared at Skyla. Skyla's eyes narrowed at him, and she licked her bottom lip; she leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. She ran tongue over his lips tasting more of herself, Chris' tongue darted out to meet her tongue attempting to draw her in. She grabbed his shirt and lifted it, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull his shirt off. She attached her lips instantly to his as soon as she tossed his shirt across the room. Chris attempted to push her back into a laying position on the bed. However, Skyla had other plans for them. Skyla momentarily broke the kiss, she pushed him back, so he was sitting, and she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms neck. Skyla ground her ass into Chris' groin eliciting a throaty moan and earning a thrust upward. Skyla smirk as she bent down placing small wet kisses on his neck each one earning her a groan from Chris. When she got to the base of his neck, she bit down, causing Chris to moan out again and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

"Skyla," Chris panted.

Skyla looked up and smirked then grounded her ass into his crotch again causing him take grip of her hips and digging his nails into her hips along with him thrust upwards again unconsciously. Chris groaned and glared at her; Skyla leaned in and kissed him backing off him slightly so she could unfasten his pants. Skyla ran her hands up his body then back down before grabbing the top of his pants and boxer briefs and pulled them down and relieving a very hardened member from its prison. Skyla kissed up his thigh until she got to his dick, licking up his member, Chris moaned deeply from within his throat. Skyla licked the tip again causing Chris to bite hard on his lip, he watched as Skyla slid her breasts up his member, then her torso, as she leaned up to kiss him hard. Chris deepened the kiss, growing tired of her teasing he lifted her up causing Skyla to giggle into the kiss, he positioned her over his hardened member and lowered her slowly onto him. Skyla drew back from the kiss and stared into his eyes waiting a moment before she started rocking her hips against him. Chris lowered his head burying his face into the crook of her neck as she wrapped legs around his waist and rocked harder causing Chris to moan into her neck, his warm breath sending shock waves down her back and making her rock harder. Skyla ran her hands into his hair holding his heading into her neck rocking harder against him. Chris thrusted upwards as she rocked against him, Chris' breathing picked up, and he neared his climax, Skyla picked up her pace causing Chris to slam his hips upward into her depths reaching his peak.

Skyla laid her head on his breathing heavily, feeling Chris shaking she lifted her and looked down at him.

"You okay?"

Chris looked up at her with a smirk and nodded. Skyla playfully smacked his arm and gently climbed off of him, choosing to lie down next to him. Chris lied beside of her and looked at her seriously.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Skyla stared at Chris stunned for a moment before giving him a small smile.

"I love you too."

She was taken aback by both of their confessions. Her chest tightened after saying that to him, she realized everything incredibly real. She meant what she said, but it was like it just got all the more serious between them. Right after she had thrown herself in front of the bullet that Wesker had fired she had implied she had loved him but they had never said the words; that had been a month ago.

Chris leaned over and gently kissed her; he pulled her against him and pulled the blankets over the both of them. Skyla snuggled against his chest falling asleep almost instantly.

Two months later found Chris and Skyla already moved into a new apartment; Chris was in his new position as Captain. Skyla had decided to go ahead for now and take the intel position. Although she hated desk duty, she found she wasn't quite up to being in the field. Although she was training hard with both Chris and Piers, the doctors had said there were some muscle and nerve weakness, and she would have to keep strength training, So she had given Chris the stipulation she would take this until she could get her should 110% which Chris agreed to halfheartedly. Piers and Chris had been on one small mission, and Skyla found that she didn't absolutely hate it. Skyla got to keep an eye on Chris and Piers and make sure they were safe. She also got to tease Chris in his earpiece occasionally which made Chris and Piers squirm.

Chris and Piers had been back from the mission for 3 days when Skyla sat up in bed, she felt nauseous again. She quickly slid out of bed and as quietly as she could ran to the bathroom and quietly closed the door. She hoped she hadn't disturbed Chris. She had no idea what time it was, her stomach burned and she could feel the contents of her stomach moving up.

"Skyla?" She heard Chris groggily call from the bedroom.

"Yeah?" She called as she hit the lock on the door, she didn't want him seeing her like this.

She grabbed a hair tie she had set beside the sink the night before. She had been waking the past week in the middle of the night throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked from the other side.

This was when the contents of her stomach decided to come up. Chris tried to open the door but found it locked. She could hear him sighed annoyed with her. She had managed not to wake him the last 3 nights successfully with this, but tonight she had not been so successful.

"I'm fine Chris, go back to bed. I think I have that stomach bug going around the office." Skyla replied after a minute.

"Do you want some water?" Chris asked concern.

"No, I'm fine just go back to bed," Skyla replied quietly.

After a minute Skyla heard Chris sigh from the other side of the door and walk towards the bed. She found it amusing on a mission he was so stealthy and quite but at home he was very heavy footed. Maybe it was on purpose, he had accidentally come upon her once and her fist almost connected with his jaw.

It seemed her stomach had settled, for the time being, she got up and brushed her teeth and unlocked the door. Chris was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Skyla sighed knowing he was not letting this go.

Skyla climbed in the bed and sat beside him.

"What was that all about?" Chris finally asked.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to see me like that," Skyla replied.

"There's a stomach bug going around the office?" Chris asked.

"I just assumed so, I've been kind of sick for a week, so I thought so," Skyla replied to him.

"Maybe you should stay home and rest tomorrow then," Chris said pulling her to him and laying them down.

"Nice try I'll be fine," Skyla replied.

Later that morning Skyla was jogging with Piers when she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Piers asked her.

Piers watched her worriedly, she was paler than normal, and she never took breaks while they jogged, she even out jogged him most of the time.

"Yeah," Skyla responded looking over to Piers.

Skyla wobbled, she leaned her head against a brick building.

"Let's take a break." Piers suggested to her.

"No, I'm fine let's go," Skyla said standing upright again.

Just as they were about to start jogging again, Skyla collapsed.

"Skyla!" Piers called to her.

Piers walked to her and lifted her up into a cradling position. Piers looked up and sighed with relief they weren't far from HQ. Piers walked towards the building. He opened the door seeing Chris.

"Captain," Piers called to Chris as he approached him.

"What the hell happened?" Chris asked lifting Skyla from Piers.

They walked towards the training facility.

"We were jogging, and she stopped. I suggested we take a break, but she wanted to push on. We went to continue, and she took a step and collapsed on me. It is hot out there maybe she overheated?" Piers replied to him.

Chris sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, Piers go get yourself cooled off," Chris told him.

Chris laid Skyla on a bench in the training facility. He grabbed a washcloth from a cabinet; he ran it under a sink with cool water on he then rang it out. He walked back to Skyla and placed it on her head. After a minute she came to, her eyes opened to see Chris staring down at her.

"Next time I suggest you stay home and rest, stay home and relax," Chris said standing up.

"I don't want to hear I told you so," Skyla replied.

"Then don't push yourself," Chris responds.

"I'm not Chris," Skyla replied sitting up.

"Then why did you collapse? I want you to go the clinic and get checked out," Chris replied turning towards the training room door.

"Chris that is unnecessary." Skyla glared at his back.

"That is an order Matthews," Chris replied over his shoulder before walking out.

Skyla grabbed the cloth off her head and threw it at the door Chris just exited through.

After a minute Skyla got up and walked towards the door. She walked through the door and came face to face with Piers; she glared at him for a moment. Skyla walked past him towards the break room.

"Skyla what is going on with you?" Piers asked.

Skyla walked into the break room and sat down at the table putting her head down.

"Skyla?" Piers came in behind her.

"What do you want teacher's pet?" Skyla asked with slight malice.

"Why are you mad at me?" Piers asked sitting next to her.

Skyla stared at the table and shook her head before looking at Piers.

"I'm not, I'm sorry Piers," Skyla told him.

"So what's going on with you?" Piers asked again.

"I have just been a little nauseous for a week," Skyla replied.

"You also passed out, and you're moody," Piers added.

"What are trying to say, Piers?" Skyla asked.

"Have you been to the drug store?" Piers asked with a smirk on his face.

Skyla stared at him trying to figure out what he was going on about. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, and she started shaking her head slowly at him.

"No, it can't be that Piers," Skyla said looking at him worriedly.

"Why not?" Piers smiled at her.

"It just, it can't okay," Skyla said looking upset.

Piers stared at her for a minute then he put a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to go pick up a test and meet you at your apartment?" Piers replied.

"Chris wants me at the clinic," Skyla responded.

"And yet here you are in the break room." Piers replied with a smile.

"Okay fine, I am will go tell Chris I am going home for the day, meet me at the apartment in 20 minutes?" Skyla asked.

Piers nodded, he pushed out his chair and got up walking out of the break room. Skyla got up following Piers out of the break room. She walked down to the room to Chris' office, she knocked at his door.

"Come in." She heard Chris say.

Skyla stuck her head in; Chris waved her in.

"Hey," Skyla said.

"Hey, did you go to the clinic?" Chris replied.

"No, actually I was going to go home," Skyla answered.

"Skyla, I told you to go to the clinic," Chris said sternly.

Skyla walked into the office and shut the door.

"Chris, you may be Captain now, but that doesn't mean you're going act like an ass to me in front everyone," Skyla replied sitting in the chair across from it.

"Skyla I am not doing this to act like an ass, I am worried about you," Chris replied getting up.

"It feels like you're using your position as captain to tell me what to do," Skyla sighed.

"I promise that is not what I am trying to do. I am worried about you, you said you've been throwing up for a week, and now you passed out, I just want you to get checked out at the clinic," Chris replied.

"Chris if my suspicions are correct we don't want this at the clinic," Skyla answered quietly.

Chris looked at her curiously, then concerned.

"Skyla what is it?" Chris asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Look, I am going to go home. We will talk when you get home tonight. I'll have dinner ready, do you want anything special? I can either order something or make it." Skyla replied to him.

Chris stared at her long and hard, he was starting to get suspicious.

"Don't worry about it, I'll bring dinner home. I was planning on leaving early anyway." Chris replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while then," Skyla answered, she stood and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Chris looked up at her and watched her walk out of the office. Skyla had just walked in the door of the apartment and put her stuff down when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it finding Piers on the other side with a brown bag.

"I got so many looks at the drug store, and then the cashier told me congratulations," Piers rolled his eyes.

Piers handed Skyla the brown bag, Skyla opened it and rolled her eyes.

"You were supposed to get one Piers. JUST ONE!." Skyla replied yelling out the last bit.

"I didn't know what to get. I'm not a girl," Piers replied.

"What if it's negative, how am I supposed to hide these then?" Skyla answered.

"I'll take the trash out and take the rest with me Skyla, don't worry. Why don't want him knowing anyway?" Piers asked

"We haven't talked about this stuff Piers; I don't know where his head is," Skyla replied.

"How about you take this and go find out." Piers said handing her a test.

Skyla took the test and nodded heading towards the bathroom. Skyla emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and set a timer on her phone. Skyla stared at her phone like it was going to explode.

"That's not going to help," Piers replied.

Skyla glared at him; a minute later her phone went off. Skyla felt sick, but for once for an entirely different reason.

' _I have sterilized you Skyla. You won't be able to have kids.' Wesker stood over Skyla with a bright light shining on her face._

 _Skyla laid on the black table with just a paper gown over her. The environment smelled medical and sterile._

"Skyla the test is ready if you don't read it now it might not be right." Piers told her.

"Can you read it, what if I read it wrong?" Skyla replied.

Piers threw over the box at her and glared. The box showed where it would clearly say positive or negative.

"Okay fine I am scared, is that what you want to hear?" Skyla asked Piers.

Piers nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Skyla, get in here," Piers called a second later.

Skyla looked towards the bathroom and sighed, she padded towards the bathroom and stuck her head in and looked at the sink then over at Piers.

"Oh shit," Skyla said.


	10. Chapter 10

Skyla and Piers stood there looking at each other in shock.

"So I thought you said that reading wasn't possible," Piers said looking at her.

' _I have sterilized you Skyla.'_ Wesker's words played over in her head repeatedly, and the room started to spin.

"I honestly thought it wasn't Piers," Skyla said looking up to Piers worriedly.

The sound of the door unlocking and Chris walking into the apartment caused Skyla's heart to race.

"Well, things really just got interesting, got any popcorn?" Piers asked.

"Skyla?" Chris called out.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Skyla whispered to Piers.

"Tell him? That's a good start," Piers replied.

Skyla leaned against the door; Chris' footsteps were getting closer.

"Skyla?" Chris' called out again.

"She's in here," Piers called out.

"I hate you," Skyla glared at him.

"Bathroom party guys?" Chris asked walking up.

"I think I am going to go," Piers replied walking past Chris and Skyla and earning a kick in the shin from Skyla.

Chris looked over to Skyla who slid down and sat down putting her head on her knees.

"What's going on?" Chris asked watching Piers limp towards the door.

"I'm prmfd," Skyla mumbled into her knees.

"I didn't catch that," Chris replied.

"Look on the sink Chris," Piers called from the door.

Chris looks over to the sink at the test then back at Skyla. Skyla peeks up at Chris then buries her face back down. Chris sits beside her quiet for a moment before he sighs.

"What's the plan?" He asks quietly.

Skyla lifts her head and looks at him confused.

"What do you want to do?" Chris asks her.

"I didn't even know this could happen, but I am fine with whatever you want," Skyla replied after a minute.

Chris stared at her for a minute taken aback but what she said.

"Can you elaborate on that a little bit? What do you mean you didn't know this could happen?" Chris asked concerned.

"When I was 14 or 15 Wesker took me into a facility, said he sterilized me. So I didn't know I could get pregnant," Skyla replied.

"That son of a bitch how could he do that to you; why are you fine with whatever I want?" Chris asked.

"Chris until I got together with you I've never had much control over my body, but let's face it, this baby is as much yours as mine, you helped create it. I can't take something like that away from you," Skyla replied.

Chris smiled and leaned over and gently kissed Skyla.

"Thank you," Chris said to her.

"What food did you bring?" Skyla asked smelling the air.

"Chinese," Chris replied smiling at her reaction.

Chris pushed himself up he then turned and held his hand out for Skyla to pull herself up on. Skyla glared up at him, pushed herself up proving she was perfectly capable of getting up on her own, Chris shook his head at her.

"Stubborn," Chris muttered.

"Yet you still love me," Skyla smirked at him.

Chris paled and looked at her causing Skyla to give him a questioning look.

"What?" Skyla asked.

"Claire is going to kill me," Chris said.

"Why?" Skyla asked.

"She has been pestering me to meet you, and I've been putting it off, and now I am going to tell her on the phone she is going to be an aunt," Chris replied.

"So you want to keep it?" Skyla asked.

Chris paused staring at the floor. He turned to look at her and nodded at her.

"Is that all right?"

Skyla sat there a minute thinking before she smirked.

"Invite her over we can kill two birds with one stone," Skyla replied.

"What if she is busy and it's a month or two away?" Chris asked.

"I am sure we have plenty of time Chris," Skyla said sarcastically.

"Right, I'll call her after dinner and see what she has going on," Chris said in somewhat of a daze.

They ate with little conversation after that. Chris would try to be stealthy and watch Skyla; Skyla would look up, and Chris would drop his gaze causing Skyla to smile. When they were done eating Skyla cleared the table, and washed the dishes. Chris got up and went to his office to call Claire. Skyla finished drying the dishes and putting them away and went and sat down on the couch. She was still feeling weak from earlier in the day. She heard the door open from Chris' office and turned; he rubbed the back of his head.

"How did it go?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah about that, apparently she had scheduled a vacation for next week. She was springing a surprise visit on us anyway. So I guess that worked out," Chris replied coming to sit next to her.

"You sound worried," Skyla replied.

"No, I am just caught off guard is all. This has just been kind of stressful day, I was really worried about you today," Chris said looking over at her.

Skyla sighed; she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to worry about me," Skyla told him.

"Did you call a doctor yet?" Chris asked.

"I will in the morning, everything kind of went by in a blur. Also, I wanted to talk to you before I made any doctor appointments," Skyla replied.

Chris nodded and leaned over kissing her forehead.

The next week went by quickly for the two; Skyla had been swamped with paperwork which she suspected Chris had purposely done to keep her from working out until she got into see the doctor. Chris left early to pick Claire up at the airport, he stopped by Skyla's desk for briefly and dropped another stack of papers off. Piers came by and pulled a chair up as Skyla continue to type. Her phone dinged, she looked over and glared at it.

"Want to go get some lunch?" Piers asked.

"I don't have time for lunch," Skyla glared at the stack of papers.

"You need to eat," Piers told her.

"I don't think I can hold anything down," Skyla looked over at him.

"When do you go see the doctor?" Piers asked concerned.

"In a few weeks," Skyla replied.

"You want me to get you some ginger ale?" Piers asked.

"You keep this up, and people are going to that you're the dad," Skyla whispered.

Piers pushed her shoulder gently and shook his head.

"I love you but not like that," Piers told her.

"Aw, come here Piers don't you want a kiss," Skyla said scooting closer.

"Ew, get away," Piers smirked.

Skyla started typing again, Piers picked up some papers and looked through them.

"Have you tried eating meat?" Piers asked.

Skyla looked over at Piers and smirked.

"Piers what am I going to tell Chris? If you keep coming on to me like this?" Skyla asked.

"Oh for god sakes Skyla get those hormones under control," Piers replied.

Skyla started laughing and shook her head.

"No, I haven't tried eating meat, the smell makes me sicker," Skyla replied.

"Chris is worried about you," Piers said to her.

Skyla looked over to Piers, her face straightened and nodded.

"I know," Skyla replied.

Her phone dinged again, and she sighed and picked it up and looked at it.

[Are you coming out here or what?] It was a text from Chris.

"Shit," Skyla said getting up.

"What?" Piers asked watching her cautiously.

"I shouldn't have ignored that text from earlier. Chris is waiting for me outside. Rain check on lunch Piers?" Skyla replied.

"Of course, I'll go bug that new guy that Anderson hired as his secretary," Piers smirked and winked at her.

"Good luck," Skyla said kissing his cheek.

Skyla walked out and saw Chris waiting for her inside the Hummer, she approached the vehicle and got inside and looked around.

"No Claire?" Skyla asked.

"She's at the apartment relaxing," Chris smirked.

Skyla nodded and put her seatbelt on as Chris drove off towards their apartment.

"Are you feeling any better?" Chris asked looking over at her.

Skyla sighed and looked over at him with a small smile.

"Yeah," She replied.

They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later, Skyla looked over at Chris nervously she hadn't told him, but she was nervous about Claire's arrival. They got out of the Hummer and approached the building, walking up the stairs, and Chris opened the door.

"Chris your back!" Claire greeted him.

"Yeah I went and got Skyla from work," Chris said dropping the keys on the counter.

Skyla waved at Claire while she shut the door.

"God Chris you said she was young but did you have to rob the cradle?" Claire said looking Skyla over.

Skyla snickered while Chris glared at Claire.

"To be fair Claire, it wasn't his fault," Skyla said to her looking over at Chris with a smile.

"How old are you?" Claire asked.

"Claire," Chris warned.

"What I can't ask about my brother's girlfriend?" Claire asked.

"She just walked in the door Claire, and you haven't even properly introduced yourself," Chris said shaking his head.

"Fine, I'm Claire. I am Chris' sister. How old are you?" Claire inquired.

Skyla sat down on the barstool laughing.

"I'm 25," Skyla replied.

Claire looked over at Chris.

"Don't say anything," Chris said walking to the refrigerator.

"You mean the fact that it sounds like you're having a midlife crisis?" Claire said coming to sit beside Skyla.

Chris sighed grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"Skyla you want anything?" Chris asked.

"Water please," Skyla replied.

"Of course, what about you Claire?" Chris asked.

"I'll take a beer, Skyla you should have a drink with us," Claire turned to her.

Chris shut the refrigerator and turned to Claire, he looked to Skyla who had paled.

"What?" Claire asked looking between the two.

Chris placed the drinks in front of the three of them; Skyla grabbed the water and started drinking. Chris opened Claire's beer and handed it to her.

"Skyla can't drink," Chris said opening his beer.

"Why?" Claire asked looking at Skyla.

"Your turn Skyla," Chris said with the bottle at his lips.

Skyla glared at him but continued to drink the water.

"What the hell is going on here?" Claire asked.

Skyla lowered the bottle slowly; she looked over to Claire with a small smile.

"How do you feel about being an aunt?" Skyla asked.

Claire looked over at Chris who stayed quiet; she looked back to Skyla and stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry did I hear you correctly?" Claire asked.

"Yeah Claire," Chris finally chimed in.

Skyla stared at Chris for a moment before she backed the stool up and got down; she walked around the counter; she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to let you two talk about this," Skyla said to him.

Once Skyla was out of the room Claire looked at Chris and raised her eyebrow at him.

"How long have you known?" Claire asked.

"Not long, we just found out," Chris said turning to face the door.

"Is this what you want? She is a lot younger than you," Claire said to him.

Chris turned and glared at Claire and shook her head.

"Claire quit bringing her age into this, she gave me an out, and I didn't take it," Chris said

"Do you know here background with Wesker?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire, since you did you dug into her past did you not read the report from a year ago?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't access the BSAA files, they wouldn't grant me access," Claire shrugged drinking her beer.

Chris walked into his office and grabbed his work laptop and walked back out and pulled up the file from the Wesker confrontation and handed Claire the laptop. Claire looked at the file and gave the computer back to Chris.

"So what's the real story, Chris?" Claire asked.

"Wesker got her into the BSAA; he pulled strings to get her in as my partner to bring me in. He had manipulated her to make her believe I was the bad guy. Once she was my partner she saw the truth and turned on him," Chris said.

"I saw the way she looks at you; I haven't seen anyone look at you like that since Jill," Claire told him.

Chris looked at the counter, he felt his chest tighten.

"It's a good thing, Chris," Claire smiled at him.

"I know, but it still hurts," Christ replied.

"Does she make you happy?" Claire asked quietly.

"Of course she does, do you really think I would be in this deep if she didn't?" Chris asked.

"I had to ask Chris, you're my brother I am just looking out for you," Claire stared at him.

Skyla walked out of the room and pointed to her phone that was beside Chris' hand. She walked up beside him and grabbed the phone, Chris put his hand on top of hers stopping her. Skyla looked up at him raising her eyebrow.

"Stay out here with us," Chris said to her.

"Are you sure?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah we can order pizza and talk, all three of us," Claire replied.

Sorry this is a short chapter, but we are actually closing in on the end of this story! FINALLY. It took me awhile to find what I did with the rest of the story and to edit the shit out of it. School is killing me, luckily I have almost finished the final chapter it looks like but it is a doozy. I saw a review at the end of the Leon story that people wanted to see more Chris and Skyla now that they are back together. Leave some input and I'll see what I can do but it seems everyone actually really likes Skyla and Piers so we will see.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire stayed a few days but was called back to Terra Save to deal with an issue that she could not disclose. Chris was called into work about an emergency bio-terrorist outbreak; Skyla was called in an hour later. Chris and Piers were being sent to a location between Europe and Asia.

Chris and Piers had been gone two weeks, and Skyla was feeding them information as best as she could. She was pretty much in the dark, but as she got intel, she was sending the data over to Chris and Piers. Piers had been quiet for a while when she heard screams in her headset. Skyla threw the headset after hearing Chris scream Piers name. She bit her lip staring helplessly at the screen that had gone dark minutes beforehand.

"What am I doing?!" Skyla whispered to herself.

She grabbed the headset and put it back on.

"Chris? Chris! Chris, please answer me! Chris are you okay?" Skyla pleaded desperately into the headset.

Static buzzed into her ear, Skyla typed on the computer's keyboard trying to get a better signal to Chris and Piers.

"Chris, Piers?! Come on someone please answer me!" Skyla whimpered.

Minutes went by, and she heard nothing. Skyla typed furiously on the computer trying different cameras or channels on their headsets trying desperately to reach Chris and Piers on their coms. Another ten minutes went by, and Skyla managed to pick up gunshots in her headset.

"Chris, Piers if you can hear me, please say something," Skyla said into the headset.

At first, she got static, and then Chris' voice was in her ear.

"I'm here Skyla," Chris said, but there was something wrong with his voice.

"Oh thank god, is everything okay?" Skyla asked.

"No, everything is not okay, Skyla Piers is dead," Chris' voice cracked.

"Oh god," Skyla replied; she looked up into the monitor in time to see Chris.

He was on an elevator by himself, sitting with a knee propped up and his head leaning on it.

"Chris, are you okay? What happened?" Skyla asked quietly.

"A B.O.W. tried to kill me, and he sacrificed himself, it happened so fast Skyla, he kept apologizing and told me to get back to you and started to mutate. Then he locked the door; then there was a gunshot" Chris' voice cracked more as he told the story.

Skyla typed furiously with tears running down her face.

"Chris I have a team on the way to you, they are getting you out of there. I'll be at the airport waiting okay?" Skyla told him.

"Yeah," Chris replied sounding defeated.

Skyla took her headset off; she turned to see Anderson behind her blank stare on his face. Skyla stood and regretted it instantly. She felt something wet running down her legs and then a sharp cramping pain in her lower stomach before everything went black.

Skyla stood at the airport impatiently watching the flights. Chris' flight had been delayed by an hour, and she grew nervous. Finally, the plane landed, and the people started getting off the plane. Skyla stood by the door waiting to see Chris, it had been three weeks since she had seen him and she was dying to see his face. Chris was the last one off the flight, he had a duffle bag, and he looked rough. Skyla sighed and walked to him slowly. He would not look her in the eye and that killed her more than anything. As she got closer to him, she could smell the alcohol on him. She smiled at him and leaned up kissing him on the cheek not saying anything. Chris looked down at her noting how pale she was for the first time under the fluorescent lights.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"We will talk at home," Skyla replied now avoiding his gaze.

Chris nodded; Skyla lead Chris out of the airport, Skyla and Chris got into the car they were quiet while Skyla drove to their apartment, she opened the door to see Claire in the kitchen.

"Hey, we are back," Skyla said to her.

"Who are you talking to?" Chris asked.

"Claire is here," Skyla turned and replied with half smile.

Chris looked over Skyla's shoulder to see Claire beaming at him. He smiled but looked over at Skyla who had moved to the counter and sat on a chair.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Claire, but what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"You haven't told him yet?" Claire asked looking to Skyla.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Chris asked getting slightly agitated.

Skyla sighed and looked at Claire who nodded and walked into the spare bedroom. Skyla turned to Chris a frown on her face.

"Chris I didn't want to tell you at the airport but the day of the mission, after I sent the rescue team for you. There was a complication; Anderson called Claire until you could get home," Skyla looked away back towards the kitchen.

"What sort of complication? What is going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Chris started to panic.

"I'm fine Chris, but the baby didn't make it," Skyla said bowing her head still not looking at Chris.

"God damn it!" Chris yelled punching the wall to his right causing Skyla to flinch.

"Chris," Skyla said quietly.

Chris looked over to Skyla, his eyes softening and nodding.

"I'm sorry; just this mission and after Piers, this is a lot to take in," Chris said circling the counter.

"I know," Skyla replied not looking up at him.

Claire came out of the guest room and looked between them; she walked over to Chris and laid her head on his shoulder. Skyla got up and went to Chris' and her room, Chris watched her and sighed. He grabbed a glass from a cabinet and a bottle of vodka from a cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"Has she been like this the whole time?" Chris asked taking a drink from the glass.

Claire nodded, she looked up at Chris.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"How do you think? I lost my partner, and I got shitty news," Chris replied finishing his drink.

"I can stay a few more days to help if you want," Claire told him.

Chris nodded but didn't say anything. Claire rubbed his shoulder; she walked around the counter and sat in Skyla's spot.

"Don't you think you should go in there and see how she is doing? Comfort her?" Claire asked.

Chris sighed and nodded; he walked towards the room and opened the door. He didn't see Skyla at first but noticed the window was open. He walked over seeing she was out on the balcony that connected to their room. He walked out and stood beside of her leaning on the banister.

"I thought you hated this thing," Chris asked.

"I did, but here lately it's been my escape. I've been coming out here almost daily actually," She turned to him and smiled sadly.

"When did it happen?" Chris asked.

Skyla turned to face the world again; it was a minute before she answered him.

"Same day, right after I send the rescue to you," Skyla replied.

Chris walked behind her; he wrapped his arms around her. Skyla bowed her head and wrapped an arm around his arm.

"I'm sorry Chris," Skyla said after a minute.

"Stop, you had no control over any of this. Don't apologize," Chris told her.

"If I had more information for you two on that mission; you would have been better prepared, or you wouldn't have gone," Skyla said.

"I said stop it," Chris shouted letting her go.

Chris walked into the room; it was a minute before Skyla heard the door slam. Skyla walked into the room and sat on the bed. That was twice Chris had lost his temper in an hour. She listened to the front door slam and sighed; she got up gathered some clean clothes for a shower and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water full blast and stripped and got in. She thought about Chris before the mission, at the airport. How he had made her close her eyes, he had grabbed her hand and put the ring in her hand and closed it and then had her open her eyes and asked,

' _Where do you see us in 5 years?'_

It had been so casual, but it had so much meaning to the question.

' _I see me with you and the baby taking it to its first day of school,'_

 _Skyla said looking at the ring confused then back up to Chris, then over to Piers who was grinning like an idiot._

' _Do you see yourself wearing that ring?'_

' _Chris, what are you doing, what are you saying? What are you asking me?'_

Skyla looked down at the ring, the ring she had said yes to. Had she made a mistake? It had only been 18 months since she met Chris Redfield, just a year since they had killed Wesker. She felt so much for him, but he wasn't acting like he had three weeks before when he had given her the ring. She couldn't blame him though; he had been through so much. Skyla shut the water off and dried off and got dressed. She walked out to see Claire in the kitchen cooking. Claire turned to see Skyla and smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" Claire asked.

Skyla shook her head.

"Thank you though," Skyla replied.

Claire nodded and turned back to the stove.

"I'm going to head to the office for a bit, I should be back before Chris gets back, Skyla said.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

Skyla nodded once and walked towards the door and put some shoes on. She walked out and drove to the office. She slid her badge at the door and walked in.

"Skyla what are you doing here?" Anderson asked startling her.

"Sorry I was feeling cooped up," Skyla replied.

"How is Chris doing?" Anderson asked.

"As good as could be expected," Skyla responded.

Anderson nodded, and let her pass. Skyla walked to her desk and sat down she booted up her computer and was instantly greeted by a picture of Chris, Piers and her. Her heart sank to her stomach for a minute; seeing Piers smiling face. She opened the files on her computer to see if she still had the image saved on her hard drive and she did. She sent the picture to photo lab to be printed.

She then worked on some paperwork that she was behind on. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost 8. She sighed and saved the document she was working on and shut down her computer. She walked out of the BSAA building and drove home. When she got back and opened the door the apartment was quiet. There was no sign of Claire or Chris, Skyla took her shoes off and walked into the room she shared with Chris. He was in bed passed out. Skyla pulled out her phone, 8:45. She quietly got into some pajamas and got into the bed, she looked at his face; it was the most relaxed she had she seen it all day. She gently ran her hands through his hair, and leaned over and kissed him instantly smelling alcohol heavily on his breath. Chris' eyes popped open and looked at her, Skyla smiled at him.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you," Skyla said.

"S' okay," Chris said sleepily.

Skyla scooted to him so that she was lying conformed against his body; she licked her lips before kissing him again gently.

Chris broke the kiss and looked down at her. Skyla looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"Sorry go back to sleep, I just really missed you," Skyla said burying her face in his neck.

"I missed you too," Chris replied wrapping his arms around her waist almost like he was trying to pull her closer although that wasn't possible.

A month had passed, and Chris had sunk further into the bottle. Skyla was frustrated with him, but she couldn't blame him. She couldn't bring herself to be mad or upset with him. He had lost so many good men, partners and it was almost like he was looking forward to being normal, with her and the baby and that had been snatched for him too.

Skyla went to the bar Chris had begun to frequent, he was spending almost every night there. Anderson had pulled her aside earlier in the day. Chris was already sidelined from missions due to what had happened to Piers. He hadn't been cleared to go back in the field, but now Anderson was threatening to suspend him because of his behavior. Skyla sighed when she saw Chris at the bar. She walked to the bar and sat beside him.

"Chris, do you think it is wise to be here?" Skyla asked.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked looking over at her.

"I'm worried about you; I've been worried about you," Skyla replied.

"Go home Skyla, I'll be there soon," Chris replied taking a drink from the glass.

Skyla stared at him and waved the bartender over so she could order a drink.

"We need to talk Chris," Skyla said calmly.

"I don't want to talk," Chris replied.

"I know, but Anderson is fed up, I don't want to see you lose your position as Captain Chris," Skyla said placing her had on his thigh.

Chris ordered another round and sat there and ignoring Skyla while drinking.

"Chris, I know you're hurting. Piers was a great friend to both of us, and then you got back and got bad news, but that does not excuse you from being like this," Skyla stared at him.

Chris turned to her, his eyes dark from the liquor.

"Were you sleeping with him?" Chris slurred.

Skyla stared at Chris in surprise at what he just asked of her, pain stabbing her in the chest from accusation from him. Skyla got up from her seat and turned on her heel and attempted to leave the bar she had found him in; shaking her head, tears starting to stream down her face. She got to the entrance of the bar, she had opened the door when a hand pushed it shut, stopping her from leaving. She turned from to see Chris standing there staring down at her.

"I didn't get an answer from you," Chris slurred out.

"Fuck you, Chris. He was our friend, and I wouldn't have done that to you, I would have thought you would know me better by now," Skyla glared at him through the tears.

Chris jerked his head back at the sight of her tears, even though he was drunk he knew he had screwed up. He moved his hand from the door, reaching for her cheek.

"Skyla, I'm," Skyla jerked her face away from him using this opportunity to leave the bar.

Over the last month and a half, she had let a lot slide from Chris knowing he was in pain from losing Piers and the baby, but this was the final straw. She walked to the apartment they had shared and packed her bags, she had enough. She grabbed her laptop and e-mailed Anderson for an immediate department change and giving the notice to terminate her contract with the BSAA and any information for a job opening within the government. She closed the laptop, and the glimmer from the ring on her hand caught her eye. She yanked it off and slammed it down on the counter. She grabbed her bags and laptop, left her key on the table and slammed the door; she walked to the closest hotel.

A few weeks later found Skyla still with the BSAA.

She sat at her desk typing a report when Anderson approached her.

"Hey Skyla," He said quietly.

Skyla turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Anderson, what's up?" Skyla replied.

"How are you holding up?" Anderson asked looking down at her worriedly.

Skyla had bags under eyes, and she was pale. She shook her head and but still smiled trying to show she was always strong. Anderson sighed and looked down at the paperwork in front of him contemplating if he should show her what he had.

"I have a contact within the DSO, he contacted me the other day asking if I knew anyone that might be looking to become an agent and that was qualified. Now normally I would never give up one of my own, but I think I am willing to make an exception in this case," Anderson said to her.

Skyla stared at Anderson hesitating before waving to him to hand her the file.

"I don't want to leave," Skyla said reading the file.

"I know," Anderson said quietly.

"I just, I can't watch him self-destruct anymore. It's killing me more than anything, I know he's hurting, but I can't stand by and watch it anymore," Skyla paused realizing she had unloaded a lot of information onto Anderson.

"Damn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything," Skyla said looking up from the file.

Anderson looked at her and nodded. Skyla stared at the file in her hand and bit down on her lip contemplating what she wanted to do. Finally, she sighed heavily.

"Tell your contact I'll take it," Skyla said sadly.

Skyla's heart ached, she didn't want to take the position, and she didn't want to leave the BSAA. But she couldn't keep walking past her old department. She hated to admit it but every time she walked past the department she would glance at the window towards Chris' office. It took everything in her power not to open the door and walk into his office and tell him how much she missed him, how much she still loved him; but he had hurt her too much.

"How soon are you willing to go?" Anderson asked.

"As soon as they can get me out there," Skyla replied.

"I'll make the call and give you the information as soon as I get off the phone," Anderson replied.

"Thank you," Skyla replied dropping her head.

Skyla found that she couldn't concentrate anymore on her work. She stuck her head in Anderson's office and let him know. He told her he would send her an email with her orders. She nodded and grabbed her stuff and headed for the entrance. When she got to the front door, she stopped and talked to the secretary. She let her know what was going on and told her she would turn her badge in within the week. As she got to the door, Chris was standing at the entrance talking to someone from another department. Skyla bit her lip and tried to walk past him, but he noticed her.

"Skyla," Chris called to her.

She kept walking, her heart jumping into her throat the whole time. When she got to her temporary apartment, she saw she had an email already from Anderson. She emailed him back telling him she couldn't come back and that she would mail her badge to him.

She looked over her orders; she only had a few days to get there. They were getting an apartment for her, She quickly packed the stuff she had. The government was already making arrangements for movers for the other stuff. They just wanted her to pack her essentials. Skyla got into her car with her duffle bags and drove to the airport.

It was about a 6-hour drive before she arrived at the closest international airport to board her plane to her new location. It was only a 3-hour flight from there and then she could relax for a day. She checked her bags in and headed through security showing her badge and passing through quickly, she walked to her terminal and boarded her plane.

"Ma'am, we have landed its times to get up." The stewardess was smiling at her she noticed when she opened her eyes. She nodded and got up and headed to leave the plane.

She was waiting at the turn style for her bags to come when she noticed a tall, lean figure with blonde hair watching her out of the corner of his eye. She saw him when her set of bags came down and went to grab them. Instead, a set of hands had already grabbed them. She looked over and recognized the face from her assignment file.

"The mission starts now." Leon said to her.

~ FIN~


End file.
